El castigo - Segunda parte
by Felikis
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que Hermione y Holmes se vieron. Ahora ella trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia. Él reaparece de un modo un tanto peculiar. ¿Habrá superado la castaña sus sentimientos por aquel hombre?
1. Capítulo 1

_Nota del autor: este fanfic es secuela de "El castigo", el cual se puede leer en mi perfil también. Existe un one-shot intermedio, "La cabaña"._

* * *

—Señorita Granger, aquí tiene el informe que pidió.

Había hablado Travis, uno de los miembros del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Hermione había solicitado una revisión de aquellos casos que estaban abiertos. Durante los dos años, con su colaboración desde que entró a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, la sociedad mágica había empezado a tomar conciencia sobre los actos de los magos sobre el resto de criaturas mágicas. Próximamente se debatiría en un pleno sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos y ella quería estar bien preparada, con el apoyo de los informes de las declaraciones de varios testigos de algunos crueles actos contra ellos, así como contaba con la aparición de la profesora McGonagall para explicar los cambios que poco a poco iban introduciendo para los que trabajaban en el colegio Hogwarts.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Tomamos un café? Aún no he desayunado —propuso la castaña. Necesitaba desperezarse un poco, había dedicado la mayor parte de la noche a pensar en aquellos informes.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Travis.

Fuera de la oficina, Travis era el mejor confidente que tenía Hermione. Eso sin contar a Ginny, pero esta pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando al quidditch, y eso cuando no estaba de viaje por algún partido importante, por lo cual Hermione había recurrido sabiamente a conocer gente en la oficina con quien poder hablar. Y lo había conseguido. Travis era bueno como subalterno, pero mejor como amigo.

—¿Te importa si le digo a Harry que se tome algo con nosotros? —preguntó la chica.

—En... En absoluto —dijo Travis, aunque un tanto incómodo.

Cualquiera se hubiera imaginado que Travis tenía ciertas intenciones para con la castaña, pero ella tenía unas sospechas muy diferentes. Sabía que Travis era un gran admirador de Harry. Demasiado admirador para su pensamiento. Sin embargo, consideraba que no debía entrometerse si este no había mencionado nada. Harry no dejaba de ser un buen amigo, y también le gustaba disfrutar de su compañía.

Tomaron el ascensor para ir a la planta de los aurores. Y apenas llegaron, un fuerte griterío se podía escuchar desde su posición. Las voces no eran en absoluto calmadas, y era muy difícil entender algo. La castaña y su compañero se acercaron. Intuitivamente, Hermione llevó una mano al bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba la varita.

La captura de los últimos reductos de mortífagos por Reino Unido se había estirado durante cuatro años, y aún así parecía no acabar nunca. Quedaban aún varios acólitos del Señor Tenebroso intentando algún alzamiento contra las comunidades mágica y no mágica. Futiles en su mayoría. Al ser atrapados la mayoría habían intentado escapar del Ministerio. Y todos ellos ahora ocupaban sus respectivas celdas en Azkabán.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Hermione al llegar. En la sala se encontraban cuatro personas. Harry, Kingsley, Marina (una auror muy diestra en duelos), y en el suelo un hombre con muy mal aspecto. La túnica raída, el pelo enmarañado le cubría la cara, aunque se le podía ver una descuidada barba. Por el contexto, debía estar aturdido.

—Nos llegó una notificación de Castelobruxo el otro día —explicó Marina con su rápido tono de voz—. Denunciaron que un profesor que trabajaba para ellos, de nacionalidad británica, había cometido una fuerte negligencia, pero que no habían podido despedirlo porque ese mismo día desapareció.

—Marina y Paul salieron de inmediato —explicó Harry—. Les ha bastado dos días para encontrarlo. Sin embargo, algo le tiene alterado, así que le hemos tenido que aturdir. Dos veces.

—He oído gritos —inquirió Hermione—. ¿Qué más ha ocurrido?

—_Acabo _de aturdirlo de nuevo —aclaró Kingsley—. Creo que no sabe ni dónde está. Ha intentado echar mano de su varita, pero la tenía en su baúl —el mago señaló un cofre abierto en la sala—. Discutíamos sobre si deberíamos llevar a este hombre a San Mungo, o encerrarle de forma preventiva.

—Ha sido denunciado por nuestros colegas de Brasil, si no haces nada con eso generarás un conflicto internacional —le recordó Marina—. Tenemos que encerrarlo.

—Tampoco sabemos lo que ha hecho —recordó Harry—. Tal vez convendría que le revisaran en San Mungo, puede tener algo serio.

—¿Podemos intentar hablar con él? —propuso Travis—. Ha sido traído alterado, no debe saber ni donde está.

—Lo veo sensato —asintió Hermione—. Permitidme. _Rennervate _—pronunció, apuntando al hombre con la varita.

Este abrió los ojos en seguida. Su primera reacción fue retroceder en el suelo hasta tocar la pared. Apoyó las manos en el suelo. Respiraba fuerte. Se puso de pie poco a poco. Harry, Kingsley y Marina alzaron la varita. Hermione, por el contrario, bajó la suya.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó el desconocido.

—En el Ministerio de Magia británico —explicó Harry, intentando no sonar amenazador—. ¿Puede decirnos su nombre?

—Me llamo Hercule Holmes —respondió este.

—¿Y qué es lo que le ocurrió? —preguntó Kingsley.

—He estado... unos tres años fuera del país —dijo Holmes—. Me fui de viaje al continente americano, he estado allí todo este tiempo. En septiempre de este año empecé este último curso a trabajar para la escuela Castelobruxo —narró—. Iba a estar durante tres años.

—Pero desapareció de allí —recalcó Marina—. Le encontramos hace unas horas perdido por la selva amazónica.

—No estaba perdido —rebatió Holmes—. No sé si conocen Castelobruxo, son especialistas en Herbología... Unas noches tuve una fuerte discusión con el profesor que impartía esa materia. No... no me siento especialmente orgulloso del espectáculo que montamos... volví a mi dormitorio después de cenar... y entonces fui víctima de una fuerte alucinación. No recuerdo nada que tuviera sentido. Me hablaban los objetos más inanimados, me perseguían...

Harry, Marina y Kingsley se miraron entre sí. La historia podía ser cierta o no, pero en cualquier caso no era para tomarlo a risa. Kingsley se disculpó, con la intención de viajar esa misma noche a Brasil y averiguar algo más, delegando en Harry la decisión sobre qué hacer con ese hombre. Travis, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos de idiomas, se fue tras Kingsley para hacer las veces de intérprete. Marina y Harry se quedaron aguardando, mientras Holmes se limitaba a mirar hacia la nada, apoyado en la pared. El chico que vivió miró a su amiga.

Pero esta parecía haber visto a un fantasma. Hermione no se lo podía creer. Bajo aquel aspecto tan desaliñado se encontraba Holmes. _Su_ Holmes. El director que se había ocupado de Hogwarts durante su último año en la escuela. El hombre con quien había pasado muchos momentos a solas. Quien se había marchado prácticamente sin decirle nada, había regresado, y estaba allí, enfrente de ella. En el peor estado posible.

—Yo no me creo su historia. Ha podido tomar poción _multijugos_. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que es quien dice ser, y que lo que nos cuenta es cierto —dijo Marina.

—No hay poción _multijugos_ que dure tanto —señaló Harry—. Por lo menos se ha calmado. Pero no tengo claro si habría que llevarle al hospital o en una celda del Tribunal, al menos hasta que Kingsley regrese...

—Se viene conmigo.

Hermione había hablado. Miraba a Holmes muy seria. Por primera vez, este reparó en la presencia de la chica. Y a pesar de que su cara estaba bastante tapada, no se le escapó que el hombre sonreía. Pero ella no le devolvió el gesto.

—Hermione, este hombre...

—Es un conocido mío —afirmó Hermione—. Respondo por cualquier acto que pueda hacer mientras dure este problema.

Marina parecía a punto de replicar pero Harry negó con la cabeza. A regañadientes, aceptó las palabras de su amiga. Pensó en sacar los admonitores, pero ella le detuvo.

—Avísame si ocurre cualquier cosa —pidió Harry.

—No te preocupes. Voy a hacer que descanse. Mañana me aseguraré de que habla con Kingsley, en cuanto regrese del viaje —dijo la castaña—. Holmes, ¿puede con su baúl?

El mago tomó la varita con suavidad, cerró su equipaje, y con un movimiento de varita aligeró todo el peso. Lo tomó de la mano como si fuera una liviana bolsa, y siguió a Hermione hacia los ascensores mientras guardaba la varita en su túnica. Ni al hombre ni a la castaña se les escapó que Harry y Marina observaban sus pasos. Tomaron el ascensor y subieron al vestíbulo sin decir una sola palabra. Allí ella le tomó de la mano que tenía libre, y Holmes sintió un fuerte tirón. Un segundo más tarde, se encontraba en una estancia que no conocía.

Era una modesta sala de estar. La componía una mesa bajita, un sofá de aspecto cómodo, un mueble sobre el cual reposaba un televisor del mundo muggle, y una librería. A pesar de reconocer perfectamente que estaban en el Londres no mágico por las calles que podía ver por la ventana, no se le escapó el detalle que esa librería estaba hechizada y almacenaba más libros de los que serían posibles en realidad.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Granger.

Si no hubiera tenido tanto pelo cubriéndole el rostro, la bofetada de Hermione le habría dolido más. La joven estaba temblando. No eran nervios. Era enfado. Mucho enfado con la persona que tenía delante. Era extraño. No recordaba haber sentido ira con él. Pero verle aparecer sin previo aviso había encendido su furia.

—Tres años fuera... y ni una sola carta —le reprendió—. Pensé que sabría de usted... Que al menos me escribiría de vez en cuando.

—Señorita Granger...

—Le escribí —le recordó ella—. Yo sí le escribí, Holmes. Las primeras navidades que estuvo usted fuera. Pero la lechuza volvió sin respuesta.

Holmes no parecía capaz de sostenerle la mirada. La chica sintió la tentación de arrancarle los mechones que le cubrían la cara. Quería una explicación seria por parte de su ex-profesor. "_No sólo fue tu profesor_", se recordó a si misma. "_Cállate_", pensó de nuevo, aunque el motivo de su enfado era ese claramente.

—¿No va a decir nada? —preguntó.

—Señorita Granger, voy a responderle. Pero me temo que no estoy en mi mejor momento. ¿Me permitiría entrar un momento al servicio?

Hermione pensó en volver a abofetearlo. Pero le indicó la puerta por la que podía ir al baño. Holmes se dirigió allí con el baúl aún en las manos y cerró la puerta tras él. La castaña realizó un conjuro de alarma y a continuación fue a cambiarse ella de ropa. Cuando estaba en el Ministerio trabajando se ponía la túnica reglamentaria, pero al salir le gustaba vestir con pantalón tejano y camisetas. Eligió ambas prendas al azar, y tras cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio con un hechizo, volvió a su sala de estar, donde aguardó a Holmes.

Este salió finalmente. Ahora recordaba más a su antiguo aspecto. El pelo lo volvía a llevar corto, aunque aún estaba un poco alborotado. Se había afeitado la barba, aunque aún se veía un poco de sombra de la misma. La ropa que llevaba puesta había sido sustituida por una más en condiciones. Un pantalón negro y una sudadera de color azul. Tenía mejor aspecto, aunque a Hermione no se le escapó que alguna suave arruga adornaba el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Gracias. Necesitaba lavarme un poco. No he tenido...

—Siéntate —ordenó Hermione. No se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado el uso del "usted". Holmes no rechistó. Se limitó a sentarse en al sofá. Contempló cómo Hermione también se sentaba. Estaba muy seria—. Cuéntamelo.

—¿Qué quiere que le cuente?

—La verdad. Qué es lo que pasó en Castelobruxo. Dónde has estado todo este tiempo. Por qué no me has escrito —insistió.

—Se lo he contado —aseguró Holmes. Su voz sonaba un poco ronca—. Lo que ocurrió en Castelobruxo es verdad. Tuve una fuerte diferencia de opiniones con el profesor Costa. Estoy seguro de que, de alguna forma, me intoxicó. Por eso me pasó lo que me pasó —dijo en tono amargo—. No me imaginé lo peligroso que podía ser discutir con él...

—Pero según han dicho, estaban a punto de despedirte...

—Estamos hoy a 16, ¿verdad? Joder... —dijo Holmes—. Pues sí, el día que desaparecí, mientras atardecía... Tuvimos un acalorado debate. Es una persona de pensamiento... clásico —añadió tras medir sus palabras—. Ambos perdimos los papeles. Sacamos las varitas. Y... reconozco que él no lanzó ningún hechizo.

Hermione le escuchó, sorprendida por la historia de Holmes. Pudo leer el cansancio y el arrepentimiento en su cara. Aunque no era suficiente para relajar su enfado. Ese hombre llevaba tanto tiempo fuera que no sabía por dónde seguir preguntando. Quería saberlo todo. ¿Pero eso le haría algún bien?

—¿Y has estado todo este tiempo en América?

—Sí. No es un continente pequeño. Cuarenta y dos kilómetros cuadrados y medio. Difícil visitarlo en un día —añadió, pero se dio cuenta que no era buena idea bromear con Hermione—. He estado viajando de constante. Bueno, gran parte. Me quedé en algunos sitios durante un tiempo, conociendo diferentes costumbres. Ha estado bien.

La castaña seguía sin estar convencida con todo lo que escuchaba. Tan bien estaba que había incluso firmado por quedarse un largo tiempo más. ¿Acaso había decidido no regresar?

—Pero no quiero aburrirla ahora con mis viajes. ¿Qué tal le va todo, señorita Granger? Trabaja ahora en el Ministerio, ¿no?

—No —atajó Hermione—. No tienes ningún derecho a preguntar por mi vida. No después de no haber contactado conmigo. ¡¿Por qué no me escribiste?! —saltó de pronto.

—No puedo responderle…

—Dímelo, Holmes… me habías prometido hablarme de sus viajes. Pensé que podríamos ser amigos. Y sin embargo decides no ponerte en contacto conmigo en todo este tiempo. Quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué no me has escrito?

—Señorita Granger, me encantaría seguir hablando con usted, pero… como comprenderá, estoy agotado. Si no le importa, me gustaría ir a descansar a mi casa.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escandalizó ella.

—Mañana me presentaré en el Ministerio a primera hora de la mañana para aclararlo todo con el ministro. Agradezco que me haya ayudado —dijo este, con su suave tono de voz y poniéndose en pie—. Ha sido un placer volver a verla.

Rodeó el sofá y tomó su baúl. Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Pero antes de llegar a Desaparecerse, Hermione había reaccionado y se había aferrado al cuello de su sudadera. Estuvo a punto de caerse sobre él al Aparecerse. Sintió el cuerpo de Holmes sujetándola. Apartó todo pensamiento, y se apartó de él, enfadada. Miró alrededor. Una calle de bonitas y acogedoras casas individuales se extendía ante ellos. Holmes empezó a caminar.

—Saint Anthony's Ave… —dijo Hermione—. ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí, aquí es —respondió Holmes—. ¿Tanto se sorprende?

—La verdad, me doy cuenta de que sé muy poco de usted —replicó ella, con cierto enfado.

—¿Por qué me ha seguido? —preguntó Holmes. No sonaba enfadado o molesto.

—Porque voy a venir mañana por la mañana a por ti, Holmes —respondió la chica—. Además, está muy feo que tú sepas dónde vivo pero yo no sepa dónde vives tú. ¿Es aquí?

Se habían detenido ante la casita que más aspecto de cuidada tenía. Extraño si tenía en cuenta que su dueño llevaba tres años fuera. Pero en efecto, Holmes sacó una llave de su pantalón y abrió sin dificultad. Dejó la puerta abierta, dejando entrar a su antigua alumna. Ella pasó detrás de él.

—Está todo muy limpio —comentó Hermione—. Resulta muy difícil de creer que realmente hayas estado usted fuera...

—Mi hermana se ha ocupado de cuidar la casa en mi ausencia —explicó Holmes—. Es la única persona con quien he mantenido el contacto en mi ausencia. Se ha asegurado de mantenerlo todo limpio. Quizá debí haberle comprado un recuerdo de mis viajes. Y avisarla de que estoy de vuelta.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Sí. Es una de las pocioneras más distinguidas de la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones. Y quien más me ha recordado que conviene tener los pies en la Tierra. Deberé hacerle caso algún día… —comentó Holmes más para él que para ella.

La casa de Holmes resultaba acogedora. La planta baja estaba formada por un salón con vistas por un ventanal a la calle, un baño, una cocina... aunque Hermione sabía que mirando desde la calle, el tamaño que tenían esas estancias no se correspondían con la realidad, resultando más amplios y acogedores.

—Holmes… ¿por qué no…?

—Señorita Granger —Holmes interrumpió—, le doy permiso para venir mañana por la mañana. Si quiere, se puede Aparecer en esta casa para buscarme, y prenderle fuego a todo si no me encuentra dentro —dijo Holmes—. Pero en serio… Estoy muy cansado. Me gustaría retirarme a descansar.

—Vendré —aseguró ella—. A las siete de la mañana. Espero que estés vestido. Y espero no arrepentirme de responder por ti ante el Departamento de Aurores.

—No lo hará, señorita Granger —aseguró él, mientras agitaba su varita. Se abrió el baúl y la ropa empezó a levitar escaleras arriba.

—Hasta mañana entonces, Holmes.

—Hasta mañana.

Hermione salió de la casa. Miró a través de la ventana. Como si no se lo esperase. Estaba conjurada. No podía ver a Holmes a través del cristal. Se aseguró de que no hubiera muggles en la zona, y en ese momento se Desapareció.

Volvía a estar en su piso. Se fijó en la repisa de la ventana. Una lechuza del Ministerio. Abrió la nota mientras acariciaba el plumaje del animal. Respondió rápidamente que se tenía que tomar el resto del día libre, asegurando que en cualquier caso estaría todo preparado para el pleno. Vio al ave alejarse en vuelo, y por fin pudo tumbarse en el sofá.

Habían sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Holmes había aparecido en sus sueños algunas noches en aquel tiempo. Cada vez con algo menos de frecuencia. Pero ahora no era un sueño, había regresado. Había tocado su mano, percibido su aroma cuando se habían aparecido en su calle. Se recriminó a si misma su inocencia. Ya había caído una vez en los encantos de aquel hombre. No se podía permitir volver a caer. "_¿Pero acaso saliste la vez anterior?_"

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Prometí una continuación de "El castigo" y aquí está. Soy consciente, no ha habido nada subido de tono en este capítulo, pero era obvio que no sería tan sencillo, ¿verdad? ;)_

_**honter11:** Siempre procuro responder a las reviews. Me anoto las ideas que me das para esos fandoms ;)_

_Esta segunda parte no ha hecho más que empezar :)_


	2. Capítulo 2

Hermione se estaba terminando su café. Quedaban diez minutos para las diez de la mañana, hora a la que había acordado Aparecerse en casa de Holmes para llevarle al Ministerio de Magia y aclarar todo lo relacionado con el viaje de su antiguo profesor por el continente americano. ¿Qué le habría acontecido realmente en Castelobruxo? ¿Era verdad la historia que había contado a su llegada? ¿Por qué no había recibido ninguna carta suya en todos esos años? "Esa es la mayor pregunta que tienes, ¿verdad?", se dijo.

—Cállate.

Se levantó de la silla y dejó la taza en el fregadero. Luego, plegó El Profeta y se lo guardó en la túnica. Iba a Aparecer directamente en el rellano de su ex director. No iba a ser vista por ningún muggle en la calle. Ya quedaba poco tiempo para irse. Apenas tres minutos. Se imaginó cómo sería volver a verle. El día anterior le había dolido, pero ¿qué ocurriría? "Tal vez haya huido… no habrá nadie en la casa y tendrás que prenderla fuego", pensó. Por un lado le parecía divertido. Por el otro, le dolería que Holmes la hubiera utilizado.

Un minuto. Tal vez Debería adelantarse un poco. Treinta segundos. "Holmes, como no estés en casa, pediré el traslado a la Oficina de Aurores para perseguirte yo misma", pensó. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco…

De pronto sonaron tres golpes en su puerta. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil. Estaba a punto de Desaparecerse. ¿De verdad habían llamado? Se confirmó al volver a escuchar otros tres golpes. Se aseguró de tener la varita en la túnica antes de asomarse a abrir. ¿Quién podría ser? La única vecina del edificio con quien hablaba salía a trabajar a las seis y media. ¿Se le habría estropeado el coche? Abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger.

Holmes estaba de pie ante ella, sobre el felpudo. Vestía un abrigo normal, con el cual no llamaría la atención por un barrio muggle. Aún así la chica intuyó que llevaba el atuendo de mago bajo aquella prenda. Sonrió un momento, antes de volver a ponerse seria. No se esperaba aquello.

—Holmes… pensaba que habíamos quedado en su casa.

—Me pareció descortés hacerla ir expresamente —declaró este—. Preferí venir voluntariamente.

—Le veo con mejor aspecto. Pase —dijo Hermione. Respiró aliviada. Sus encantamientos de alarma no se habían activado. Los vecinos de su rellano no habían visto a Holmes—. Pase.

—He descansado en condiciones —respondió Holmes. Emanaba su aura habitual. Entró al piso—. Tuve tiempo para dormir varias veces ayer, además de poner al día algunos papeles. Y de escribir a mi hermana —añadió—. Espero acabar pronto. Tengo que ir a verla y me dijo que me mataría si no iba antes de cenar.

—Si dijo ayer la verdad lo de hoy será muy rápido —aseguró Hermione—. Si no… Me temo que no podrá llevar sus maravillosos muebles a la celda en Azkabán. Alégrese, ya no hay dementores allí.

—Me preocupa más que ese desgraciado haya mentido —dijo Holmes—. En cualquier caso, lo sabremos pronto. ¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto. Deme la mano —dijo ella, ofreciendo la suya.

Holmes tomó su mano con delicadeza. La chica sintió un escalofrío. Una reacción inesperada para ella. ¿Qué efecto le causaba Holmes? Este se limitó a mostrar una media sonrisa, y pronto se vio arrastrado por la Aparición Conjunta de Hermione. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontraban en el rellano del Ministerio de Magia. Liberó la mano de Hermione y empezó a seguirla hacia los ascensores. Por lo menos, aquel día se sentía mejor que el anterior.

—¿Va a acompañarme, señorita Granger? —preguntó Holmes mientras caminaban.

—¿Al juicio? No estoy autorizada. Además, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo ella.

—Me refería al departamento de Aurores —comentó el hombre—. Tal vez sería buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que usted aceptó… "responder por mi" ante su amigo —citó.

—Oh. Claro, eso sí, vamos ahí primero.

Lo cierto era que Hermione tenía ganas de ver el juicio, pero no podía postergar sus obligaciones. Tenía que preparar el informe sobre los derechos de los elfos. Y no distraerse. Holmes era una distracción. En Hogwarts, en el Ministerio… ese hombre conseguía que su cerebro se distrajese con facilidad.

—Buenos días, Harry. Aquí vengo con Holmes —anunció entrando al departamento de Aurores. Harry ya se encontraba allí, escribiendo una carta en un largo pergamino. Marina también se encontraba en la sala , y lanzó una mirada despectiva hacia el hombre. Hermione disimuló su asombro ante ese hecho.

—Buenos días. Señor Holmes, le veo con mejor aspecto —dijo el chico de la cicatriz, levantándose para saludar a Holmes—. Con el jaleo de ayer no tuvimos tiempo para presentaciones formales, soy…

—El señor Potter, por supuesto —dijo Holmes, tendiéndole la mano—. Es un honor. Y lamento que se haya organizado esto por mi culpa.

—Con suerte, todo quedará concluido en el día de hoy. Bajemos a la sala del tribunal. Tanto el ministro brasileño como el profesor Costa han accedido a venir para solucionar este asunto.

—Ya veo —comentó Holmes. No ocultó su sorpresa ante el hecho de conocer que Costa se encontraba en el país—. Le sigo, señor Potter.

—Suerte —dijo Hermione—. Harry, si algo sale mal…

—Tranquila. Creo que el caso está ganado. Aunque nunca se sabe —dijo él, devolviéndole el susurro. Salió de la sala en dirección a los ascensores, seguido de Holmes.

Hermione se quedó por un momento paralizada, hasta que de pronto alguien le puso una taza de café delante de los ojos. La chica volteó la mirada para toparse con el rostro severo de Marina. Aceptó el café.

—¿Qué hay entre ese hombre y tú? —preguntó, sin disimular.

—¿Holmes? Fue mi profesor en mi último año de Hogwarts —respondió Hermione. Le resultaba más sencillo mentir (u ocultar la verdad) con la gente con la que no tenía un trato personal. Marina simplemente era una colega del Ministerio.

—Pues tu reacción de ayer no parecía simplemente la de alguien que se volvía a encontrar con un profesor de la escuela —inquirió.

—Si estás insinuando algo…

—Sólo te digo que ese tipo no es de fiar. Estoy segura. Ten cuidado, no sea que te haga sufrir.

Hermione caviló sobre las palabras de Marina mientras se encaminaba hacia su oficina. A ver. Marina era la pareja de Ronald. Habían empezado a salir seis meses antes, cuando el chico había decidido dejar el Ministerio para trabajar con George en Sortilegios Weasley. Marina sabía que durante años hubo una especie de "chispa" entre ella y Ron, pero no parecía haberle dado importancia, pues la castaña no había vuelto a mostrar interés por su amigo. Y entre ellas simplemente había una relación profesional. Si tuviera celos, intentaría alejarla de Ron, no de Holmes, ¿verdad?

—Esto es absurdo. ¡Travis! —dijo, revisando los pergaminos.

—Dígame, señorita Granger —respondió este, acercándose a ella—. ¿Hay algo mal con los informes?

—¿Eh? No, no, en absoluto. Pero creo que yo sola no voy a poder sacar la reunión adelante. Mira, sobre este punto que se refiere a la vestimenta…

Ambos empezaron a debatir. Era un tema muy delicado. Siglos de sumisión de los elfos domésticos no serían fáciles de revocar, y cambiarles el paño habitual por prendas de ropa asociadas con el despido (la mayor vergüenza para su especie) no sería una tarea sencilla. El objetivo de Hermione era cambiar aquello por una sociedad mágica de todos iguales. Y saber que desde dentro del Ministerio podía contar con gente como Travis, que la ayudaba por conseguirlo, aumentaba sus esperanzas por aquel mundo.

Algo muy diferente a lo que se estaba desarrollando en las salas del tribunal mágico. Solo había un grupo pequeño de personas, pero una de ellas gritaba lo suficiente como para que se escuchase en el pasillo. El señor Almeida, ministro de magia de Brasil; Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba a su lado, observando atónito la escena que había entre ellos; Harry, intentando mantener la compostura ante una situación inusual; Holmes, que había cedido su varita en pos de no volver a atacar al otro hombre; y por último el profesor Costa, dando voces y exigiendo su derecho a impartir clases.

—¡Llevo quince años educando en Castelobruxo! ¡No voy a permitir que un británico venga hasta mi casa a decirme lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer! ¡Faltaría más!

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando controlarse. Llevaba un buen rato echándose flores sin realmente presentar su defensa.

—Es usted probablemente el profesor más preparado para la Herbología del planeta, señor Costa —afirmó Holmes—, y cualquier alumno puede sentirse halagado de que le transmita sus conocimientos. El problema que tuve con usted, y lo sabe, es la educación no relacionada con el campo que imparte.

—¡Qué es lo que dice! —Costa estaba indignado—. ¡El deber de todo buen profesor no es solo enseñar, sino guiarlos para que puedan crear un futuro mejor para los magos!

—Vamos a calmarnos —dijo Harry—. Señor Holmes, ¿qué es lo que afirma que hizo Costa?

—¡Me atacó! ¡No lo olvide! —señaló Costa—. ¡No se puede levantar la varita contra otro mago sin motivo, y menos contra un colega de profesión!

—Muy bien, estimado colega —añadió Holmes con tono irónico—. Por favor, alegue qué relación tiene con el futuro de los alumnos afirmar cosas como "La sangre mágica debe prevalecer por encima de todo", o "Los matrimonios con los muggles crearán una raza de magos más débiles que la anterior" —citó.

Costa se relajó en aquel momento. Sonrió. Si todo se resumía en eso podía estar tranquilo.

—Yo no he dicho esas cosas en mi vida, Holmes. No puede usted demostrar lo indemostrable. ¡Este hombre me atacó y exijo que se le ingrese en una prisión! —gritó, encolerizado.

—¿Cree usted eso? —preguntó Holmes. Su tono pausado alarmó a Costa—. ¿Cree que no tengo ninguna prueba? Los alumnos hablan, Costa. No fue una sospecha infundada. Una de las alumnas de primero vino a decirme que usted soltaba esos discursos en clase.

—¡Mentira!

—Tengo aquí la declaración jurada de veinticinco alumnos —afirmó Holmes. Metió una mano en la túnica, y sacó de la misma varios pergaminos. Se los tendió a Harry, Kingsley y Almeida, y estos flotaron hacia los hombres, ante la atónita mirada de Costa.

—¡Todo eso es falso, lo juro! ¡Lainer! —gritó Costa hacia Almeida—. ¡Nos conocemos desde hace años! ¡Sabes que no soy así!

—De hecho siempre me pareciste bastante conservador —afirmó Almeida—. Pero estos testimonios… no puedo pasarlos por alto.

—¡Este juicio no es contra mi! —protestó Costa—. ¡Es contra Holmes! ¡Y que yo sepa, no ha alegado nada en su defensa! ¡Me atacaste! ¡Confiesa! —exigió.

—En ningún momento he negado haberte atacado —aseguró Holmes—. Por el contrario, lo afirmo. Simplemente estaba proporcionando a los magos aquí presentes los motivos que me llevaron a hacerlo —añadió, con una sonrisa torcida—. Soy completamente consciente de mi culpabilidad.

—En vista de lo que ha acontecido hoy… creo que lo correcto será condenar al señor Holmes por su inapropiado acto de atacar a otro mago —comentó Kingsley—. Podríamos establecer seis meses de arresto en su domicilio, o un año de libertad vigilada —propuso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? —se escandalizó Costa—. ¡Las condenas de este tipo suelen ser mucho mayores!

—Costa, cállate —intervino Almeida—. ¿Conoces la condena que lleva enseñar ese tipo de ideas?

Costa gruñó. Miró a Holmes con un profundo odio. Al hombre aquel no le importaba si le condenaban, claro. Había buscado tenderle una trampa. Holmes le miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Maldito.

—Creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que el ministerio brasileño se ocupará de investigar a Costa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry. Estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado de aquel juicio rápido—. Si esto ha sido todo, creo que podemos dar la sesión por concluída.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kingsley.

—Y yo también —afirmó Almeida.

Costa intentó protestar, pero en ese momento vio cómo sus manos eran atrapadas por dos admonitores. Intentó protestar, pero en un movimiento de varita, Almeida le bloqueó el habla. Se supo derrotado. Su brazo fue apresado por la mano de Almeida, mientras Kingsley les acercaba un traslador.

—Señor Shacklebolt, seguiremos en contacto en los próximos días —dijo Almeida—. Ha sido un placer conocerle, aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias.

—Igualmente le digo. Y no se preocupe. Holmes no volverá a acercarse por allí en un tiempo —aseguró Kingsley.

Una vez el ministro brasileño y Costa se hubieron marchado, Holmes se levantó. Había algo de la última parte de la conversación que no había entendido.

—Señor Ministro… no quiero que piense que no agradezco su colaboración, y que me haya puesto una condena tan leve, pero ¿qué significa que no volveré a acercarme? —preguntó.

—Una de las condiciones para que aceptaran celebrar hoy la audiencia fue revocar su acceso al continente americano durante tres años —explicó Kingsley—. No les gustan los disturbios, y lo que ocurrió fue peligroso. Aunque debemos agradecer saber que aún colean por ahí pensamientos como los de Voldemort. Harry, sobra decir que quiero que cooperes mano a mano con los aurores de brasil.

—Por descontado —afirmó Harry—. Bueno, Holmes, le acompaño a la salida. Pronto recibirá la notificación sobre si tendrá que permanecer en casa, o será observado en todo momento por alguien del ministerio.

"Gracias por nada", pensó Holmes, pero se limitó a asentir. Los tres hombres se dirigieron hacia los ascensores, Kingsley para volver a su planta, y los otros dos hacia la recepción. Holmes y Harry se despidieron con un apretón de manos, y luego, el hombre de marchó. Harry decidió pasar por la planta de Hermione antes de regresar a sus quehaceres.

—Hola —saludó una vez hubo llegado.

—¡Harry! —exclamó la chica—. ¿Ya habéis terminado la audiencia?

Este asintió. Le tendió una taza de café, y le narró los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en la sala del tribunal. Hermione escuchó con atención hasta el final antes de decir nada.

—¿Y qué haréis? —preguntó como si tal cosa—. ¿Un vigilante? ¿O dejarlo encerrado?

—No parece una mala persona. Por eso mismo no me gustaría tener que dedicar un recurso exclusivamente a ocuparse de vigilarlo, es perder el tiempo. Lamentablemente tenemos que castigarlo. Fue honorable, pero sus actos…

—Lo sé. Es duro tomar estas decisiones, ¿verdad? —rió la chica. Ellos mismos habían sido expertos en saltarse las normas cuando la situación lo había requerido—. Estaba pensando que… si no tienes gente para vigilarlo…

—No, Hermione —atajó Harry. La castaña le miró sin entender—. Anoche estuve hablando con Ginny…

—¿Y qué tal los entrenamientos? —preguntó Hermione. Echaba de menos a su amiga, pero se encontraba en Francia por el partido que se disputaría el próximo sábado.

—Le dije lo que había ocurrido por la mañana. Ese Holmes… fue el hombre con quien tuviste una aventura en tu último año en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —preguntó, bajando el tono de voz. Hermione miró hacia otro lado—. Te juegas mucho si das así la cara por él. Pero evidentemente no podría designarte para vigilarlo si hay algo entre los dos…

—No hay nada… —aseguró ella.

—Claro —dijo Harry—. Aunque eso no significa que no pudiera ocurrir, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. No voy a juzgar si crees que te conviene Holmes. Pero no voy a ponerte sobre su vigilancia. Nos meteríamos en problemas, los dos, y lo sabes.

—Harry…

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aclararte con él.

—No hay nada que aclarar —dijo Hermione, gruñendo—. Él no ama. Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de escribirme en estos años que ha estado fuera. Solo quería asegurarme de que no se comportaba mal, eso es todo.

Harry no se creyó aquellas, palabras, pero por respeto a su amistad decidió fingir que así era. Se marchó. Tenía cosas que hacer. Hermione se quedó mirando los informes. Indudablemente tenía ganas de hablar con Holmes. Pero lo primero era terminar la jornada laboral. Se le iba a hacer largo tanto tiempo. Pero sería capaz de aguantarlo, e ir en busca de aquel hombre antes de que acabase el día. Había algo que seguía sin tener claro.

Apenas fue su hora de salida marchó a paso ligero a la recepción. Desde que había empezado a trabajar allí le había parecido absurdo que los empleados no pudieran entrar directamente a sus puestos de trabajo mediante la aparición. Todos estaban obligados a usar el gran rellano para hacer sus entradas y salidas.

Esquivó hábilmente a un par de chicas muy simpáticas del Departamento de Transporte Mágico, y caminó a buen paso hasta la salida. Seis pasos y podría aparecerse. Aceleró un poco más.

¡Crack! Dio la vuelta y un momento después se encontraba directamente en la casa de Holmes. No iba a escaparse aquella vez, iban a hablar sí o sí… Eso si aparecía claro, porque después de llamarle varias veces estaba claro que no estaba en casa. ¿Habría salido corriendo por la inminente condena?

¡Crack! No solo una, sino dos figuras aparecieron de pronto, a escasos centímetros de ella, cargados con dos bolsas de tela. Por un momento se miraron sin comprender. Holmes tardó un momento en reconocer a Hermione. Esta, por otra parte, no entendía qué hacía aquel hombre en compañía de otra mujer. Se puso nerviosa. No, más aún, empezó a enfadarse. ¿Qué había hecho Holmes?

—Señorita Granger… esperaba que, dado que me he presentado puntual esta mañana, si venía a verme llamaría a la puerta en lugar de entrar sin más.

—Holmes… ¿qué es lo que ocurre aquí? —preguntó, con la voz más quebrada de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Hermanito, ¿no recuerdas que es de mala educación no presentar a las personas? —dijo la otra mujer, lanzando las bolsas. Levitaron por magia y todo el contenido empezó a colocarse en la cocina. Holmes hizo lo mismo que aquella mujer.

—Te presento a Hermione Granger, una antigua alumna de Hogwarts —dijo el hombre, extendiendo la mano hacia Hermione—. Señorita Granger, ella es Violet, mi hermana, quien ha decidido unilateralmente que tenía que acompañarme a comprar.

—Estás a punto de estar un año sin pisar la calle, y las visitas serán limitadas si eso ocurre —le recordó Violet—. Encantada, Hermione.

Avanzó para saludarla con un par de besos.

—Pu-Puedo volver en otro momento, no sabía que estaría ocupado —titubeó Hermione. ¿Por qué sentía ese alivio al saber que la mujer no era una amante de Holmes? Aunque lo fuera… él no podría amar, ¿verdad? Igualmente, pensó que tampoco soportaría conocer a alguna otra compañera de juegos de su ex profesor.

—En absoluto, querida, yo ya me voy —dijo Violet—. Ya estuve ayer bastante… "pesada" me llamaste, ¿verdad, hermano? —ironizó—. Os dejo para que habléis. Eso sí, el domingo comemos juntos. Si no te han prohibido salir.

—Gracias por tus ánimos —respondió Holmes—. Adiós, hermana.

Violet se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de desaparecer con un sonoro "crack". Holmes ofreció a Hermione sentarse en uno de los sofás que adornaban el salón, y él mismo ocupó un sillón.

—¿Tan lejos se sienta? ¿Teme que le haga algo? —preguntó Hermione.

—En absoluto. Es la costumbre —respondió este, se levantó, y se sentó en el sillón al lado de la chica—. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

—No, gracias, solo quería saber qué tal el juicio.

—Rápido, e indoloro. Supe que levantar la varita contra Costa podría tener consecuencias, pero si tenemos en cuenta lo que averigüé, pensé que me podría librar incluso de eso…

—¿Por qué no me ha escrito?

La pregunta de Hermione había sido clara, sencilla. Holmes había tenido veinticuatro horas para descansar del viaje, estaba de nuevo en plena forma. Y no podía irse aquel día de esa casa sin conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Soy muy cruel cerrando el capítulo de esta manera, lo sé. Pensé en ampliar pero... preferí dejar la sorpresa para el capítulo siguiente ;)_

_**honter11:** Siempre acepto las buenas ideas para desarrollarlas ;) Pronto las verás publicadas, espero que te gusten, y este capítulo también._

_**Alejito480:** Me alegra que te gustara. Había que dejarle claro a Holmes que Hermione no estaba para juegos, ¿no? ;)_

_**Dita Moon:** Me halagan tus palabras o/o Y consideré que era lo mejor que podía hacer Hermione, mantener su orgullo (pero sí, obviamente aún siente cosas por Holmes) y por supuesto tomará su venganza. Espero que este capítulo también te guste :)_

_Pronto más capítulos de mis fics. Espero que os gusten ;)_


	3. Capítulo 3

—¿Por qué no me ha escrito?

La pregunta de Hermione había sido clara, sencilla. Holmes había tenido veinticuatro horas para descansar del viaje, estaba de nuevo en plena forma. Y no podía irse aquel día de esa casa sin conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Cree que preguntándome de pronto le voy a responder? —preguntó Holmes. Sonreía tímidamente. Apartó la mirada.

—Holmes, no voy a irme sin saberlo. Ayer no me quiso responder, y respeté la decisión después de la experiencia que había pasado. Me parece bien. Pero hoy no le voy a tolerar que siga esquivándome. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

—"Derecho" es una palabra muy…

—¡Déjese de historias! —exigió Hermione—. ¡Dígame por qué no me escribió en estos tres años!

—… Sería más fácil lanzarme la maldición imperius, ¿no le parece? O usar el Veritaserum. Se empeña en que se lo diga por las buenas.

—Porque eso no me serviría de nada —Hermione tenía la voz quebrada—. No quiero obligarle a que me lo diga. Quiero saber el motivo y que me lo diga usted. Por favor, Holmes. Y prometo no volver a molestarle.

Holmes ya no sonreía. Miró a Hermione muy serio. No había ira en sus ojos. Había tristeza. Suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Bueno, en realidad podría Desaparecerse. Pero ya había hecho mal demasiadas cosas con aquella chica como para añadir algo más a la lista.

—Hace mucho tiempo me fui. Alegué que no te quería hacer daño, y que no sería bueno que nos viéramos durante un tiempo. Aquello no fue del todo sincero —empezó a explicarle—. Yo mismo no era consciente del todo de lo que me ocurría. O tal vez sí lo era… y preferí ignorarlo.

Hermione no dijo nada. Quería conocer toda la historia antes de opinar.

—Incluso antes de esa conversación hablamos ya. Cuando le rompí el corazón. Le había hecho daño sin pretenderlo, y fue entonces cuando le dije que para mi amar…

—"Amar, en el sentido romántico de la palabra, me es más complicado de lo que podría explicarle" —citó la chica—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y le dije que lo entendía.

—Ya, pues yo no —gruñó Holmes. Se llevó las manos a la cara—. La primera vez que nos vimos… la primera vez que… "jugamos" —no sabía encontrar las palabras—, me sorprendió. Tanto por el hecho de hacerlo, como por usted. Conocía su currículum escolar, era fascinante. Usted era fascinante. Me deslumbró aquel día.

El hombre recogió las piernas. Estaba incómodo. Confiaba en que ella decidiera que no quería saber más, que se marchase. Pero aquellos ojos marrones seguían fijos en él. Era terrible la forma en la cual le miraba.

—Y cuando le propuse aquello en "Las Tres Escobas"... y nos vimos en Londres… pensé que por mi bien no sería bueno proponerle más planes. Dejar que fuera usted quien me propusiera vernos.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella.

—Señorita Granger… empezaba a sentir cosas. Cosas que no había sentido antes. Y eso me asustaba bastante. Quise convencerme a mi mismo. Aquello era solo un juego erótico, me decía. Pensaba que podría mantener la situación. Y tengo que admitir que, cuando descubrió usted que yo tenía otra compañera de juegos —dijo, buscando el término apropiado—, fue un pequeño alivio. Me tuve que disculpar por mi comportamiento. Pero pensé que si manteniamos la distancia, yo me recuperaría…

—Recuperarse… —repitió Hermione incrédula—. ¿Recuperarse de qué exactamente?

—El día que le dije que no podría pasar nada entre nosotros fue a ver a mi amiga. ¿Y sabe qué? Fui incapaz de hacer nada con ella. Simplemente no pude. Mi cabeza no estaba allí.

—Holmes…

—Fui un cretino —admitió—. Me había enamorado. Y si no lo estaba no me quedaba mucho —confesó—. No había estado en una situación así antes. Y decidí que la mejor opción sería poner mar de por medio. Por eso no me atrevía a escribirla, aunque me vi tentado varias veces. Usted lo había pasado mal. Y yo no lo había pasado mejor. Pensé que ambos nos merecíamos ese descanso.

La chica no dijo nada de forma inmediata. Tenía que asimilar las palabras de Holmes. Todo lo que acababa de decir. Holmes se puso en pie, no soportaba estar más en aquel sofá. Se apoyó en la pared, con la respiración agitada. Decir la verdad había sido bastante liberador. No se atrevía a mirar a Hermione.

—¿Por qué aceptó el puesto en Castelobruxo? Eso le dejaría otros tres años sin volver —la voz de Hermione apenas se oía, era un leve susurro.

—No ha pasado un día desde que me fui sin que me acordara de usted, señorita Granger. Mi intención era que pasara el suficiente tiempo sin vernos. Intentar olvidarla. Incluso que usted se juntase con alguien. Algo que evitara… sucesos incómodos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Hermione se había puesto en pie y estaba frente a él. Le sujetó el cuello de la túnica. No sabía exactamente qué sentir. Era una mezcla de rabia, enfado, y tristeza. Holmes no se atrevió a decir nada más. No había visto a Hermione tan enfadada como aquel día. Si ocurría algo malo… se lo merecía en cualquier caso.

—Idiota… es usted idiota… ¿por qué no me lo contó? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada de esto hasta ahora? ¡IDIOTA! Yo… yo… si realmente sentía eso por mi, ¿por qué se calló? ¡SI USTED SENTÍA LO MISMO, PODRÍAMOS HABER…! —no podía ni decirlo. Lo que pudo ser y no ser—. ¡LE OFRECÍ QUEDARSE CUANDO TERMINÉ LOS ESTUDIOS! ¡PODRÍAMOS HABERNOS CONOCIDO MEJOR! ¡Y EN LUGAR DE ESO SE FUE!

—Ya le dije… —Holmes carraspeó un poco. Hermione le tenía bien sujeto y notaba cierta presión contra su cuello—, … no soy experto en amar… pensé que sería peor…

—¡Pero no me lo dijo! ¡Yo podría haber considerado si quería intentarlo o no! ¡Pero no me lo contó, egoístamente!

Una simple lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Estaba furiosa con aquel hombre. Y enterarse de la verdad era casi peor que vivir en la ignorancia. Holmes no se había portado bien. Pero… ya estaba todo dicho. Y a pesar de que, en cierto modo, albergaba la esperanza de poder volver acercarse a él… ahora que sabía la verdad no concebía una idea como esa. Le soltó.

—Señorita Granger… escuche…

—¡¿Que escuche qué?! ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de llamarme por mi nombre! Yo… no quiero saber nada más…

—Por favor…

Holmes rozó la mano de Hermione, justo en el momento en que esta se Desapareció. El hombre cayó al suelo. El suelo de la casa de Hermione.

—Hermione…

—¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada! —gritó ella—. ¡Fuera! ¡No le he invitado a venir!

—Quiero…

—¡Me da igual lo que quiera! ¡Tengo el muffliato rodeando mi casa, pero si lo quito todos los vecinos me oirán! ¡Largo!

Holmes levantó las manos, aceptando la decisión de Hermione. No discutiría más. No ahí. No así. Dio media vuelta y en un momento había regresado a su propia casa. Estaba destrozado. Sabía que lo mejor era no contarle a la chica el motivo de su huída. "Pero porque tú eres idiota", le recordó su cerebro. Abochornado por lo que había ocurrido, se acercó a la chimenea, y dijo la dirección de su hermana mientras arrojaba unos polvos al fuego. Las llamas se tornaron verdes.

—Violet, ¿puedes hablar? —preguntó.

Y siguiendo el consejo de su hermana, Holmes no volvió a intentar contactar con Hermione los días siguientes. A pesar de que no se encontraba en su mejor estado, procuró dejar varios asuntos en orden. Lo mejor de la semana fue cuando recibió la visita de uno de los aurores del Ministerio el viernes por la mañana, informándole que ese la próxima semana empezarían sus seis meses de arresto domiciliario. El hombre tuvo que firmar la aceptación de esos términos en lugar de una condena en Azkabán. Si se le iba a privae la libertad, por lo menos que fuera en un lugar que le resultará cómodo estar. Aunque fuera con un régimen de visitas mínimo. Violet podría verle dos veces al mes.

De forma que aprovechó la tarde para intentar descansar. Con la radio mágica captó el partido de quidditch que se estaba jugando aquel día. No era un forofo especialmente pero le gustaba estar informado, incluso de los resultados del deporte insignia del mundo mágico. Se acomodó en el sofá, tumbandose. Y por un momento se quedó paralizado. ¿Cómo era posible oliscar el perfume de Hermione después de tantos días? Aquella joven… ocupaba demasiado sus pensamientos.

¡Crack! Alguien se había Aparecido. Desde el sofá no podía ver quién era. Pero suponía quién podría haber averiguado su dirección. Costa. Buscando venganza. Su hermana jamás se presentaba en su casa sin comprobar mediante la red Flu si se encontraba allí. Metió una mano en la túnic. Contó hasta tres. ¡Crack! El mismo se Apareció en su recibidor, pero no había nadie.

—¡Homenum revelio! —gritó, pero no hubo reacción por parte del conjuro—. ¡Lumos!

A la luz de la varita distinguió algo que no estaba ahí hasta hacía un rato. Un sobre de pergamino en el suelo. "Esto es magia bastante avanzada… quien sea, ha conseguido Aparecer un objeto", pensó fascinado, mientras que con un movimiento de su varita levantaba el sobre, que rezaba "Para H. Holmes". Sacó la nota que contenía.

"Quiero hablar. Estaré en mi casa. Aparezcase dentro, sin pasar por el portal. Le espero. H. Granger."

Holmes no estaba seguro de si debía asistir, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo invitado. Pero ¿qué debía decirle? Tal vez lo mejor fuera simplemente escucharla. Suspiró, tomó aire para infundarse valor, y se Desapareció.

Hermione le estaba aguardando, a escasos centímetros donde él se había Aparecido. No se atrevió a decir nada por unos momentos. Esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de ella, pero no desde luego ese silencio que tanto odiaba

—Señorita Granger, ¿qué quería decirme? —preguntó en el tono más suave que tenía.

—No lo sé… Solo sé que ahora mismo le daría una bofetada —dijo ella.

—Bueno… si se va a sentir mejor —aceptó él—. Pero me gustaría que después hablaramos con calma de…

No pudo terminar de decir la frase. Hermione se había arrojado sobre él. Sintió su cuerpo apresado por ella. Le estaba abrazando. Sin decir nada. Notó que la respiración de la joven estaba agitada. Con cuidado procuró liberarse, y le devolvió el abrazo. Cerró los ojos. Desconocía qué quería Hermione. Esperaba que, al menos, con aquel gesto le estuviera perdonando.

—Señorita Granger…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—"Hermione" —le corrigió—. No quiero seguir usando ese formalismo con usted. Más bien… no quiero seguir usando ese formalismo contigo.

—Vale, pues. Hermione —susurró—. ¿Me perdonas? Sé que probablemente no me lo merezca…

—No lo dudes. Claro que no te lo mereces. Me ha dolido mucho saber que te ocultaste de mi en lugar de hablar a las claras. Lo dejaste todo por un miedo que no podré entender nunca.

—Lo sé…

—No he terminado —atajó ella—. Sigo enfadada. Muy enfadada. Y voy a seguir así por un tiempo. Y saldrá poco a poco y no podrás replicarme.

—Acepto tus condiciones —susurró Holmes—. Solo quiero que al menos podamos ser amigos…

—No seas tonto.

Le puso las manos sobre las mejillas y le besó suavemente. Holmes casi había olvidado la calidez de sus labios. Intentó contenerse. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando volver a sentir algo así. Correspondió tímidamente al beso de la chica. Sus respiraciones se adaptaron a la del otro. De los agitados nervios al principio hasta la calma posterior. Separaron sus labios, y se miraron muy serios. Asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y se sonrieron.

—Yo también me he acordado mucho de ti estos tres años —le dijo ella—. Y a pesar de mi enfado… me alegró mucho saber lo que me contó. Debo ser una tonta… pero una tonta feliz. Si podemos empezar una relación —le dijo. No tenía muy claro si Holmes aceptaría, sabiendo lo que hizo la vez anterior.

—Eso me encantaría —dijo Holmes—. Sólo quiero saber una cosa… ¿conoces la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros?

—Sí. Sé cuánto nos llevamos, pero no me importa. No me importaba cuando nos vimos la primera vez, y ahora menos aún. Siempre que no vuelvas a huir como aquella noche.

—Te lo prometo —aseguró Holmes.

—Y hablando de todo un poco —dijo Hermione—, bueno, ya sé que te llegó la notificación. Seis meses confinado en tu casa sin poder recibir más de dos visitas al mes. Un castigo un poco duro.

—Bueno, habiendo actuado mal en el extranjero, el conflicto internacional… —Holmes empezó a hablar, pero Hermione le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—También sé que tienes dos visitas al mes… Supongo que tu hermana será una de ellas, pero… confío en ser la otra, ¿verdad?

—No esperaba que fuera de otra manera —dijo Holmes—. Puede que sean seis meses muy complicados.

—Eso no va a echarme atrás con mi decisión —aseguró Hermione—. He esperado demasiado tiempo. No quiero que hagamos el tonto.

Holmes le dio un abrazo. Si a pesar de todo el enfado que sentía la chica aceptaba a estar con él… "¿Ves como eres idiota? Ni siquiera te la mereces. Como vuelvas a meter la pata con ella, vete despidiendo", pensó.

—Y bueno… Me preguntaba si te apetecería pasar el fin de semana conmigo —ofreció Hermione—. Aprovechar estos momentos de libertad…

—Hasta el fin del mundo —dijo él.

Y en ese momento sintió que una fuerza mágica tiraba de él. Holmes intentó resistirse futilmente. Hermione le miraba con una sonrisa, y caminó tras él mientras su conjuro conducía a Holmes hasta su habitación. El hombre flotó hasta quedar suspendido, ligeramente reclinado hacia adelante, sobre la cama de Hermione. Esta subió sobre el colchón y le dio un beso en los labios. Acarició el corto cabello de su pareja.

—Esta noche no, Holmes —dijo ella suavemente—. Hoy va a ser usted el que me obedezca a mi. Me lo debe por estos tres años en que no ha querido estar aquí conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y cuáles serán sus normas, señorita Granger? —dijo él. Entendía el empleo del "usted" para su juego de rol.

—Voy a castigarle, por supuesto —recalcó ella—. Se ha portado mal así que merece que voy a hacer lo apropiado con los niños malos. ¿Recuerda nuestra palabra de seguridad?

Holmes sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Le daba un poco de miedo. Nunca había aceptado ser sumiso, hacer algo como aquello, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarse. Por ella. Solo por ella. Se preguntó si Hermione emplearía algún hechizo para desnudarlo. Pero iba a tardar un poco en saberlo, ya que la joven bajó del colchón y se escondió en el servicio.

Aguardó durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que reapareciera Hermione. Y quedó fascinado cuando lo hizo. La joven vestía un traje de color negro. Una faja de cuero negro (la cual, en opinión de Holmes, ella no necesitaba, pero le daba al conjunto un toque picante y erótico que le encantaba) cubriendo toda la zona de su vientre; un sostén del mismo color con la copa de tela, y los enganches también en cuero negro; una braguita oscura, de tela; sendas botas que la llegaban hasta las rodillas, en cuero; al igual que los guantes que terminaban el conjunto.

—Señorita Granger… está usted…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó ella—. Usted no va a hablar salvo que yo se lo diga expresamente. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Holmes asintió lentamente. Conocía las normas de aquel juego. Hermione sonrió. Suponía que sería más difícil hacerle caer. Pero igualmente aquello tenía su gracia. Se acercó a él, y Holmes descendió un poco.

—Dígame, Holmes. ¿Debería quitarle la ropa?

—Debería hacerlo, Ama —respondió él.

Escuchar aquel apelativo provocó un escalofrío en la chica, pero debía centrarse. Holmes iba a ser castigado. Con un movimiento de manos le quitó la túnica, pero el pantalón se lo retiró sin emplear la magia, tocando a aquel hombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Prácticamente tal como lo recordaba. Pero no era el momento de recordar, sino de actuar. Suavemente, tiró hacia abajo del boxer del hombre. Sin quitárselo, solo lo justo para dejar sus nalgas al aire.

—¿Ha sido malo, Holmes?

—Sí, he sido malo.

¡Plas! La nalgada había sido tan repentina que no pudo hacer sonido alguno. No se lo esperaba. Ella le había preguntado, ¿verdad?

—Repito, ¿ha sido malo, Holmes?

—Sí, he sido ¡au! —protestó el hombre—. Pero si me ha pregun-¡au! —volvió a ser azotado.

—Yo le he preguntado… pero no le ordené hablar, ¿verdad? —respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Holmes entendió en ese momento que la chica le había hecho esa pequeña trampa—. Ahora, dígame, Holmes, ¿ha sido usted malo?

—Sí, he sido malo, Ama.

—Bien, bien… —concedió ella—. Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer con usted?

Holmes abrió la boca de modo inconsciente. La cerró, pero aquello no evitó que la mano de Hermione volviera a azotar su nalga. La chica se sentía un poco rara en aquella situación. Dominar a Holmes tenía su gracia, pero lo encontraba un poco raro. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que hacía algo así. En cualquier caso, él disponía de la palabra de seguridad si quería parar.

—¿Le castigo, Holmes? ¿Debo castigarle?

Este simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Hermione le acarició suavemente el interior del muslo. Le gustó sentirle estremecerse.

—Pídame perdón, Holmes… pídamelo.

—Perdón, Ama —dijo él. Y fue azotado.

—¡Pídame perdón! —insistió ella.

—¡Perdón, Ama! —repitió él. Y recibió un segundo azote—. ¡Perdóneme, Ama! —otro más.

Ocho, nueve y diez nalgadas más fueron las que Holmes fue capaz de contar mientras pedía perdón. La siguiente vez que habló ella le puso suavemente el dedo en los labios. Hermione giró alrededor de él y comprobó el estado de las posaderas de Holmes. Se sorprendió con qué facilidad había hecho que estuvieran coloradas. Las acarició suavemente. Por un lado, quería acabar con aquel juego. Por el otro, tal vez Holmes no había recibido suficiente castigo.

—Holmes… quiero que me responda de inmediato. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Sí —respondió él.

—¿Me ama?

El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de responder antes de sentirse otra vez azotado.

—Sí… sí, la amo.

—¡Dígame que me ama!

—¡La amo!

—¡Repítelo!

—¡Hermione, te amo! —gritó Holmes.

Y sintió un impulso que le hizo caer sobre el colchón. Aterrizó de forma un poco brusca, y en ese momento Hermione subió sobre él. Volvieron a besarse. La joven no podía aguantar más las ganas. Sintió las manos de Holmes despojándola de las braguitas, mientras ella le retiraba el boxer.

En un lento movimiento, ambos volvieron a unirse. Holmes se movía despacio, disfrutando el momento, acariciando el cuerpo de la castaña. Le quitó el resto de la ropa mientras proseguía su danza de la pasión. Aceleró un poco más el ritmo, sus respiraciones se agitaron. Un fuerte beso unió sus labios momentos antes de alcanzar el punto álgido, con un sonoro gemido.

Ella quedó tendida sobre él durante un rato. Holmes giró suavemente sobre si mismo, posandola en el colchón, sin soltarla. Hermione también se abrazó a él. Se había sentido genial volver a estar así.

—Hermione… durante nuestros encuentros yo tomaba la poción matozoom, pero hoy…

—He tomado precauciones, tranquilo —aseguró ella. Aquel encuentro no la dejaría encinta.

Pasaron unos momentos más en silencio.

—Holmes…

—Dime.

—Sigo enfadada contigo.

Rieron los dos. Holmes no esperaba que el enfado se le pasara tan rápido. Pero estaban juntos. Hermione sonrió. Había sido difícil. Pero esperaba que mereciera la pena.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Hacía bastante tiempo que no hacía algo así. ¡Publicar dos capítulos con una semana de diferencia! Me recuerda a mis tiempos mozos cuando no tenía las responsabilidades de ahora :_(_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si cuando escribí la primera parte no contaba con estirar la historia hasta este punto, ¡menos aún pensé que este capítulo sería así! ¡Lo he modificado varias veces durante el desarrollo del mismo, pero al final estoy satisfecho :)_

_**honter11:** Iré atendiendo las peticiones :) Sin embargo, es muy difícil no escribir yaoi de vez en cuando, ya que parte de los que me leen sí les gusta. Intento equilibrar siempre que puedo._

_**Dita Moon:** Dejemos esa cantidad en "muchos" xD Y no, no planeé a Costa como un personaje carismático. Representa ciertos hilos de pensamiento que muchas veces leo y no me agradan nada. Harry... no, no está celoso (o sí...). Y Hermione, por supuesto, tiene claro cómo actuar. Y sí, Holmes tenía que confesar, aunque sus motivos fueron la peor excusa para marcharse xD Gracias por comentar :)_

_Pues pronto el fanfic continuará, ya que aún queda algún cabo suelto ;) Tendremos un poco más de Holmes y Hermione :)_


	4. Capítulo 4

Amanecía en Saint Anthony's Ave. El tacto de las suaves sábanas sobre dos cuerpos sin ropa les quitaba por completo las ganas de querer moverse. Ella tenía el brazo de él rodeando su cuerpo. Aunque estaba de espaldas a él, con su torso pegado a su cuerpo, sabía que estaba despierto también, pero no se habían movido desde que habían abierto los ojos. No tenía querido romper la tranquilidad tan temprano.

—Holmes, hoy es sábado —susurró la chica.

—Lo sé —respondió él—. Hoy no trabajas. Podemos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana.

Hermione se giró muy despacio, y al ponerse frente a Holmes, le dio un suave beso. La mano de él acarició los cabellos de la joven.

—Se lo prometimos. Convendría movernos o luego nos costará más.

—¿Sabes que si me haces salir de la cama luego me vengaré? —le advirtió él, aunque no pudo disimular un ligero tono jocoso.

—Asumiré el riesgo —dijo ella, y tras darle otro beso, se incorporó—. Vamos, tenemos que desayunar.

Con una mueca de fastidio, Holmes se levantó también. Se había sentido bien volver a encontrarse con Hermione. Durante el último medio año se habían podido ver en seis ocasiones contadas y en un rango de horas muy limitado. El día anterior había finalizado su condena, y ella había ido a verle apenas estaba libre. Pero no había sido la única.

—Violet y yo solo comemos juntos en Navidad. De pronto me echo novia y se le ocurre que es una buena idea quedar para comer cada dos sábados —ironizó Holmes—. No sé qué pretende averiguar.

—¿No será que no le gusta tener un hermano tan distante?

—No sé por qué. Nuestro arreglo ha funcionado bien durante años —respondió él.

—Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberte dicho de ir el próximo sábado a comer con mis padres —dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

—No me malinterpretes —Holmes llegó a la cocina y empezó a agitar la varita de un lado a otro. Un olor a café inundó la casa, así como el de pan tostado—. Tú y tus padres os lleváis de una forma, y lo acepto, y vamos a comer con ellos si quieres. Pero mi hermana y yo dejamos claro que cada uno hace su vida sin meternos en la del otro, una promesa que ella rompe con cierta frecuencia.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. Es tu hermana —respondió Hermione, y le dio un suave beso. Se había cubierto con la ropa interior—. No nos vamos a morir por comer con ella y charlar un poco.

—Ya, bueno. Lo que aún no sé es cómo pretendes presentarme ante tus padres. "Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. Os presento al pervertido que me duplica la edad y del que me he enamorado". Seguro que me adoran —comentó Holmes.

—Mis padres no conocen detalles que solo nos incumben a nosotros. Todo lo que les he contado de ti les ha gustado, incluso entienden el incidente que tuviste en Brasil. No van a odiarte.

Holmes agitó nuevamente la varita y el desayuno quedó servido en la mesa. Se sentaron para disfrutarlo tranquilamente.

—Por cierto, creo que no debería presentarte como "pervertido". Anoche me sorprendiste. Fuiste muy comedido.

—¿Te pareció mal? —preguntó Holmes.

—No. Simplemente me sorprendió que no emplearas alguno de tus juegos conmigo…

—No me pareció apropiado como para un reencuentro —comentó él, con calma—. Pero tranquila. No creas que no he pensado en hacer algo. Te lo prometo —añadió con un leve tono de malicia.

Aunque Hermione sentía curiosidad por qué había pensado en hacer Holmes, decidió apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. Lo miró por unos largos minutos. Por fin podían estar juntos. No había sido un camino sencillo. Mucho tiempo en la distancia, y el volver a verse había sido bastante accidentados. Tanto era así que aún le parecía mentira compartir con aquel hombre un espacio íntimo lejos de los muros de Hogwarts.

Terminado el desayuno ambos hicieron uso de una serie de sortilegios para dejar la casa bien limpia. Tampoco habían manchado en exceso. La mesa del desayuno y hacer las camas. Nada complicado especialmente. Por lo general, Hermione mantenía la costumbre de hacerlo ella misma, sin magia, pero Holmes recurría a la magia con más frecuencia.

—Holmes… tengo que ir a mi casa un momento.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Pues tengo que darme una ducha y ponerme algo para ir a casa de tu hermana. No voy a ir con la ropa de ayer.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, levantando las manos—. Supongo que… no podré insistir para acompañarte, ¿no?

—No —dijo ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Cuando volvamos de casa de tu hermana… serás libre. De momento, elige algo bonito para ponerte.

Holmes asintió y vio a la chica Desaparecerse en ese momento. Suspiró y pensó que también debía ducharse y ponerse algo para ir a ver a Violet. Una tontería, en su opinión, ya que se habían visto incluso con sus peores galas. Pensó en vestir de persona normal, y con esa idea en la cabeza subió a la ducha.

Justo había terminado de prepararse en el momento en que Hermione se apareció delante de él. Se había puesto unos zapatos con tacón, sin llegar a ser excesivos, y un vestido en color azul marino que le llevaba hasta las rodillas. Holmes dio su aprobación, al contrario que Hermione, que se sintió tentada de ponerle una corbata con aquella camisa negra que había elegido.

—Eres de los pocos magos que conozco que entienden un poco de la ropa muggle —comentó Hermione—. Siempre me ha parecido escasa la variedad del mundo mágico.

—A mi me ha parecido incómoda. Y tampoco es que me gusten las camisas —bromeó Holmes—. ¿Nos vamos? —y le tendió la mano.

Ella la tomó, y en un momento se vio arrastrada por la Aparición. No tardó mucho en reconocer la calle. Gloucester Road. Desde luego, los Holmes no se privaban mucho en cuestión de vivienda. Se sorprendió al ver que Holmes no soltaba su mano mientras caminaban hacia adelante, en una de las casas más grand—es de la zona.

Violet Holmes ya les estaba esperando fuera. Desde la calle el jardín no era visible, pero Holmes y Hermione habían roto los hechizos protectores y de visión. Y la primera sorpresa de la chica fue ver que Violet estaba cuidando de un hipogrifo, uno muy pequeño. Le costaba verlo. Sin duda, tenía un hechizo desiusionador echado, porque se camuflaba correctamente con las plantas del jardín.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! —saludó ella, y se acercó a su visita. El pequeño hipogrifo se acercó también al trote—. Perdonad que os reciba así, habéis llegado pronto.

Holmes miró hacia arriba, con fastidio. En su opinión, Violet estaba preparada para recibirlos. Había optado por un kimono japonés para la ocasión. Conocía su gusto por la ropa, pero le hubiera gustado algo más informal—. ¿Qué tal, querida? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Hermione, y se dieron dos besos en la mejilla.

—Muy bien —respondió la chica—. ¿Quién es este pequeñín? —preguntó, curiosa. Conocía el protocolo para acercarse a un hipogrifo, pero este parecía menos tranquilo que los demás de su especie.

—Aún no le he puesto nombre —comentó Violet—. Tengo colegas en el Ministerio, claro. Encontraron a esta pobre cría perdida, había perdido a su madre. Y me ofrecí para criarlo. Me encantan las criaturas.

—Por lo menos este no podrá prenderle fuego a la casa como _Sandrah_ —ironizó Holmes. Hermione le miró sin entender—. Una salamandra de fuego que pensó que sería buena mascota. Cuando éramos niños.

—Si empezamos a contar historias de nuestra infancia es posible que salgas perdiendo, hermano querido —ironizó Violet.

—A mi me encantaría conocerlas —dijo Hermione.

—Y ya me ocuparé yo de ocultarlas —añadió Holmes.

Rieron los tres y pasaron a la casa de Violet. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que tenía buen gusto. Le sorprendió, para lo poco que Holmes veía a su hermana (o al menos así lo aseguraba) lo bien que parecía saber a dónde se dirigía.

Salieron al jardín trasero, donde un bonito templete les aguardaba con la mesa puesta. Tomaron asiento, y mientras empezaba la conversación, los platos empezaron a llegar flotando desde el interior de la casa.

—No suelo comer dentro cuando hace buen tiempo —les contó Violet—. Hay que aprovechar cuando se está así para salir a la calle.

—A mi también me encanta —dijo Hermione—. ¿Y en qué andas trabajando ahora?

—Bueno, estamos negociando con el Ministerio. Queremos volver a legalizar la Poción Multijugos que… —en ese momento Holmes se atragantó. Hermione le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda—, que bueno, fue revocada para intentar encontrar los últimos reductos de los mortífagos.

—Sí… lo recuerdo —dijo Hermione. Se había puesto ligeramente colorada.

—Pero que alguien de un mal uso a la poción no debería prohibir su uso. Hay otras cosas que no se emplean para hacer el bien y no se prohíben.

—Y seguro que con ese alegato os harán mucho caso —dijo Holmes, aunque su tono no era sincero—. Te lo dije la última vez que me visitaste. No lo intentéis, os vais a dar de bruces…

—Si tenemos que darnos de bruces lo haremos, pero no sin haberlo intentado —afirmó Violet, sin alterar su tono.

Poco podía ella imaginarse que aquella ley fue la que había impulsado el primer encuentro entre su hermano y aquella chica. Este, por supuesto, no le había contado aquel detalle a Violet. Hábilmente, Holmes propuso otro tema de conversación que les llevó incluso hasta la hora del postre.

—Estaba todo buenísimo, Violet —aseguró Hermione. Una taza humeante que uno poco antes tenía café reposaba ante ella.

—Muchas gracias, querida. Me alegra que hayas conseguido traer a Hercule. Pensé que comeríamos las dos solas —bromeó.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no hayáis quedado durante mi confinamiento —afirmó él.

—¿Quién te dice que no lo hicimos? —preguntó Hermione, y Holmes no supo decir si lo decía en broma o en serio.

Se levantaron y fueron caminando hacia la puerta. Violet tenía hechizos anti-Aparición por toda su casa, salvo en la reja que daba al exterior.

—Espero que nos sigamos viendo —dijo, y le dio un abrazo a Hermione—. Y tú, sé bueno con ella.

—Siempre soy bueno —aseguró Holmes, tendiendo la mano a su novia. Esta se sujetó y un momento después, tras un tirón, se vio nuevamente en el salón de Holmes.

Este atrajo a la chica hacia él. Miró sus ojos, acarició su mejilla, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, quien los aceptó y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien estar con él.

—Holmes… no me malinterpretes… me encanta que seas más cercano y delicado, pero… parece que te estás conteniendo —susurró la chica. Holmes la miró muy serio—. Me fijé en ti conociendo lo que te gusta, y no me importa. De verdad.

—Eres estupenda —dijo Holmes en voz baja—. La verdad… hay algo que he pensado.

—¿Vas a volver a atarme? ¿Ponerme algún disfraz _picante_?

—No. Es algo que me daría durante un buen rato completo poder sobre tu placer —explicó él, y le puso las manos sobre las caderas—. Si me dejas.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella. Confiaba en Holmes, pero quería saber lo que había preparado.

—Ven.

Sin separarse, ambos fueron a uno de los armarios de la casa de Holmes, uno pequeño que colgaba de una pared. Este abrió la puertecilla. Dentro no había gran cosa, salvo una pequeña cajita de cartón. Holmes alargó la mano, la sacó y le reveló su interior. Caramelos.

—… ¿Crees que me voy a comportar como una niña pequeña con los caramelos? —preguntó, extrañada.

—No es eso. Son unos caramelos de mi invención. En algo tenía que invertir el tiempo que estuve aquí encerrado —explicó—. ¿Sabes? Los magos tenemos muy poca variedad sobre juguetes eróticos… envidio en eso a los muggles. Así que me puse a pensar. E ideé estos caramelitos. Si te tomas uno… te provocan sensaciones en tu zona más íntima.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por aquella idea.

—Te tomas uno, y mientras dure el efecto, otra persona puede dar una especie de claves que activan las sensaciones.

—… ¿Son seguros? —preguntó Hermione.

—Los probé conmigo mismo. Sigo vivo —respondió Holmes—. Y de ti depende si me cedes ese control…

Ante su atónita mirada, Hermione tomó uno de los caramelos y se lo llevó a la boca. El sabor no estaba mal. Eran de miel. Se quedó aguardando por unos momentos, por si empezaba a sentir algo, pero no. Tal vez Holmes la había tomado el pelo, jugaba con ella. Seguramente luego la propondría volver a atarla. Y en parte, echaba de menos aquella sensación.

—_Calor_ —susurró de pronto Holmes en su oído.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Hermione empezó a sentir un aumento de temperatura en su zona privada. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Qué sensación más inesperada… Y agradable al mismo tiempo. Jadeó. Aquello estaba muy bien. Miró a Holmes, quien le apartó el cabello de la oreja, solo para volver a susurrar.

—_Frío_.

Él estaba expectante. Quería saber cuánto podría aguantar la chica. Ella estaba sientiendo un contraste increíble. Le gustaba. Tal vez fuera un poco más intenso de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero estaba bien…

—_Vibra_ —dijo Holmes, con un leve tono de malicia.

Tuvo que sujetar a Hermione. Definitivamente aquella tercera función era bastante poderosa. La chica sentía una placentera e incesante vibración en su ya previamente estimulado clítoris. Maldición, no se esperaba algo como aquello. Se aferró a Holmes. No podía dejarle ganar la partida. Aunque no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba.

—Puedo suavizarlo… y también intensificarlo —le advirtió—. ¿Quieres probar?

—Espera… por favor…

—_Detente_ —dijo Holmes en el acto, y Hermione se sintió liberada de la sensación. Sentía mucho calor en ese momento. Estaba un poco azorada incluso. Holmes la abrazó, suavemente.

—El efecto dura un par de horas —dijo—. Cinco minutos arriba, cinco minutos abajo… Pero bueno. Es el tiempo que podríamos jugar. Si quieres.

—Dime cuál es el juego.

—Estamos tranquilos. Nos echamos en el sofá, nos podemos poner a leer… y de vez en cuando activaré alguna orden sin previo aviso. Si no… prometo no decir ninguna palabra activadora hasta que haya pasado el efecto.

—Me interesa jugar —respondió ella—. ¿Mantenemos la palabra de seguridad?

—Claro —susurró él suavemente—. Siempre me puedes detener cuando lo consideres, Hermione.

Ella se abrazó a él, y en ese momento, escuchó en su oído la palabra "vibra". Se agarró con fuerza.

—Malo… No estaba preparada —protestó, aunque en un tono poco convincente.

—_Suave_ —añadió él, y Hermione sintió que la intensidad de la vibración se relajaba. Era placentera, pero no abusiva—. ¿Mejor así?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a ir a ponerme algo más cómodo… El pijama que me compró —propuso ella. Holmes le había comprado una suave prenda de casa, en color azul, a base de una chaqueta de botones y un pantaloncito corto—. Y supongo que no… te quedarás vestido de calle —suspiró. Sentía el efecto incesante de la vibración.

—Claro que no. Vamos a cambiarnos.

Hermione no se veía con fuerzas como para subir al dormitorio con aquello funcionando, por lo que Holmes le dio una segunda prórroga y subieron a cambiarse.

Desde su posición, Holmes pudo ver a Hermione despojándose de su vestido. Aquella espalda era muy tentadora. Se acercó despacio, y besó todos los poros de su piel mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la chaqueta de aquel pijama. Probablemente, acabarían el día sin la prenda puesta. Sin ninguna prenda. Ella se dejó mover por él, y luego bajaron al salón.

Holmes fue al sofá mientras Hermione tomaba un vaso de agua en la cocina. Luego se tumbó con él en el sofá. Su tranquila respiración… tal vez se hubiera dormido.

—_Calor_.

Definitivamente estaba bien despierto. Notó cómo su zona más íntima aumentaba suavemente de temperatura. Respiró despacio, no iba a dejar que el juego la derrotase muy pronto. Holmes le apartó el cabello del cuello y le dio unos suaves besos, mientras su mano le acariciaba la pierna.

—_Más_ —indicó él.

La sensación se incrementó. Hermione se revolvió un poco. Era algo más intenso. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer. Se echó bocarriba, dispuesta a continuar. Pero para su sorpresa, Holmes bajó la intensidad con su siguiente orden.

—¿Te cansas de jugar?

—Al contrario. No quiero que la diversión acabe temprano —respondió—. ¿Podrías alcanzarme el libro de la repisa? Tengo que anotar algo antes de seguir jugando…

Con aquella sensación, Hermione se levantó del sofá y fue a la estantería. Pero se sujetó a la pared cuando escuchó la palabra "_vibra_" y repiqueteo en su punto de placer máximo la debilitó. No se dejaría vencer. Tomó el libro, pero en ese momento sintió subir la intensidad.

—Holmes… por favor…

—¿Es demasiado? —inquirió él. Parecía calmado, pero había un tono de disfrute en su voz.

—Un poco… funciona muy bien… —suspiró ella—. Sabe dónde… hacer efecto…

—Ven —dijo él, tendiéndole la mano—. No voy a subir más la intensidad. Ven.

Con cierta dificultad, Hermione caminó hacia Holmes. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre él. Este la sostuvo con cuidado, y la guió para que se echara por encima de él, sobre sus piernas. Hermione sintió como Holmes le iba quitando el pantaloncito. Sus manos recorrieron nuevamente sus piernas, empezando por los músculos, retirándole las braguitas.

—¿No tendrás… un cojín? —preguntó ella—. Estoy incómoda.

Holmes hizo un pase con la mano y un pequeño almohadón flotó. Hermione levantó la cabeza para luego apoyarla encima. Desde luego, como posición era cómoda. Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando Holmes apenas rozaba su intimidad.

—Vaya… sí que debe ser efectivo —comentó al comprobar lo húmeda que se encontraba—. Hermione, ¿te gusta la sensación?

—Sí… me gusta…

—Me has dicho que no tenía que contenerme tanto, ¿verdad?

—Verdad… es verdad, _señor_ —respondió ella—. ¡Au!

Holmes la había dado un azote. Había sido un poco más intenso de lo normal, consecuencia de la vibración que aún sentía sobre su intimidad. Atacada por dos lados. Se intentó relajar y disfrutar de aquello.

No tardó mucho en recibir otra serie de azotes por parte de Holmes, en diferentes grados de intensidad, pero todos ellos potenciados por aquel juguete vibrador invisible que le daba olas de placer una y otra vez. Jadeó cuando cambió el juego al modo de calor, y se sintió transpirar un poco, víctima de un placer que obedecía a las órdenes de su novio.

—Holmes… por favor, no más —dijo ella.

—No me ha dicho la palabra de… —comenzó él, pero miró a Hermione y entendió lo que la chica le estaba pidiendo—. Oh, ya veo…

Permitió que ella gateara, y recogió las piernas, momento que él aprovechó para ponerse en pie y quitarse el pantalón. Se encontraba excitado desde hacía un buen rato, y Hermione estaba completamente preparada para él. El hombre gateó hasta ella y se besaron mientras sus cuerpos se unían en uno. Hermione se abrazó a él, disfrutando de cada una de las embestidas de Holmes. Nunca llegaría a entender del todo como aquellos juegos podían encenderla tanto. "Es porque estás con él", le dijo su cerebro. "Solo por eso", y probablemente tenía razón.

Las acometidas se aceleraron, pero no importaba porque ella también estaba a punto. A punto de alcanzar el punto de clímax después de un largo rato de incesante placer. Cerró las piernas a la espalda de Holmes en el momento final. Jadearon mucho. Holmes finalmente se apartó de ella, y Hermione aprovechó para tenderse encima de él.

—Hay un tema que aún así me preocupa… —dijo ella.

—¿Cuál es?

—Siempre controlar mi placer. No me quejo porque haces que me sienta muy bien, pero… nunca ha sido al revés.

—No necesito que hagas nada…

—Pero yo sí lo necesito. Me siento muy egoísta si no —le dijo ella—. Por favor. Me encanta lo que hacemos, pero… deberías dejarme hacer algo a veces. Te recuerdo que no soy una niña.

Holmes gruñó. Sintió la mano de Hermione estimulándole, muy suavemente. Tal vez ella tuviera razón, aunque no estaba acostumbrado. Los labios de Hermione le besaron el torso.

—Déjate llevar…

* * *

—No me puedo creer que ese desgraciado haya vuelto… —dijo una voz. Estaba mirando un titular de _El Profeta_. "Antiguo director de Hogwarts termina su condena", con una foto de Holmes ante el castillo.

—Pensé que te había contado acerca de él —respondió otra voz—. No me dio muy buena espina desde que lo trajimos de vuelta… ¿Pero de qué lo conoces?

—Ese hombre es un pervertido. Fue… un compañero de juegos de cama —confesó—. Se suponía que no había nada serio entre nosotros, pero cuando iba a confesarle lo que sentía… desapareció.

—¡Era él!

Marina, la auror, no daba crédito a las palabras de su madre.

* * *

_¡Hola! Llevaba un montón de tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero ya iba tocando ahora que había conseguido finiquitar 'Code: Z'. Espero que os haya gustado, especialmente, este final ;) _

_**LaLaito:** Bueno, estoy actualizando muy lentamente, creo que podrás seguir el ritmo ;) Poer por favor, no te enojes *inserte cara de ojitos tiernos* ¡Seguimos hablando!_

_**honter11:** ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que te siga gustando la historia!_

_Pronto veremos qué ocurre con esta última revelación... Castigo rules!_


	5. Capítulo 5

—Señorita Granger… me sorprende que haya intentado colarse en mi habitación —comentó Holmes con su suave tono de voz—. Espero que entienda que tengo medidas antiintrusos…

Le hablaba a Hermione, por supuesto, pero la chica no estaba en pie, o atada en una silla. Unos complejos conjuros mágicos la sostenían en el aire, inmovilizada, y Holmes realizaba una serie de pases con las manos que poco a poco le iban despojando de la ropa. Había sido idea de la chica montar el juego así.

—Holmes… cometí un error —dijo ella, en un falso tono de arrepentimiento—. Por favor, déjeme ir…

—¿Y cómo sé… que no se va a repetir? —preguntó él, y le agarró de una nalga. Apretó, sin demasiada fuerza—. Creo que merece un castigo…

—Piedad, por favor… —"__Castigo… esto es divertidísimo__", pensó ella. Se sentía muy cómoda con aquellos juegos con Holmes. Este le estaba sobando los glúteos, mientras la miraba muy serio—. Seré una niña buena…

—Eso no lo dudo —respondió Holmes, con una sonrisa—. Más le vale portarse bien, —y de un tirón, le quitó las braguitas.

—Seré buena, Holmes… no me haga ¡au! —protestó. Holmes la había hecho girar sobre si misma y le había dado un azote—, daño…

—¿Le ha dolido? —preguntó él.

—N… No —desafió ella, y en ese momento, se llevó una segunda nalgada, esta vez un poco más fuerte. La mano de Holmes acarició la zona azotada con exquisita delicadeza. Aún no entendía como aquellos juegos la podían excitar tanto—. Si ese va a ser mi castigo... podré volver otro día —le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Eso le hizo ganarse otro par de buenos azotes, y que Holmes le separase ligeramente las piernas, el espacio justo para que su dedo pudiera explorar su intimidad por fuera. Ella se puso nerviosa. Tal vez él no fuera capaz de actuar como habían acordado... ni siquiera a través de los juegos que le gustaban. En ese momento sintió que levitaba un poco más, hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza de Holmes.

—A lo mejor debería ponerme más duro con mi castigo —susurró Holmes, y se zambulló entre las piernas de Hermione con su lengua despiadada.

En ese momento, Hermione sintió que sus manos ya no levitaban, y quedaron suspendidas en el aire, inertes, sin poder hacer nada por el placer al que Holmes la sometía.

—Holmes... esto no... lo habíamos acordado... —le recordó ella entre jadeos. Se vio despojada de la parte superior de su ropa, quedando completamente expuesta—. Holmes... —¿Debería usar la palabra de seguridad?

Pero el hombre se detuvo, y volteó a Hermione hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

—No me he olvidado —susurró él—. ¿Por el uno y por el otro?

—Por el uno y por el otro? —respondió ella. Por el rabillo del ojo contempló como el pantalón de Holmes caía al suelo, seguido por su boxer. Sonrió. Dejarse llevar, pero dominando la situación. Contuvo el sentimiento de culpa como pudo.

—Va a compensarme por intentar robarme —le dijo—. Y no va a protestar. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella se limitó a asentir. Holmes le robó un beso repentino, y dio un suave gesto hacia abajo con su mano. La joven empezó a besarle el torso, a la lenta velocidad a la que iba descendiendo. Le hubiera gustado poder acariciarlo también, peso pensó que eso llegaría cuando él se acostumbrara a recibir también. Llegó a su vientre, y continuó descendiendo.

Holmes se limitó a cerrar los ojos al sentir los labios de Hermione en la zona prohibida. Necesitaba concentrarse, especialmente para que sus encantamientos levitatorios se mantuvieran durante su acto. Era poderoso como para conjurarlos sin que a la chica le llegase a doler realmente, pero no tanto como para evitar una caída si perdía la concentración. Aún así, la chica... se portaba de maravilla. Casi se sentía culpable por aquel rol de habitación, pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Cuando consideró que Hermione ya hubo compensado bastante el placer que él le daba (si acaso podía calcularse, pues nunca había tenido quejas de sus encuentros) la apartó suavemente. En el aire, la hizo incorporarse para recibirla entre sus brazos, y suavemente entró dentro de ella.

La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aquellos encantamientos eran como tener un soporte que sostenía su cabeza sin que le doliera el gesto. Empezó a subir y bajar con facilidad gracias a los hechizos. Sintió que Holmes la soltaba, pero se seguía moviendo a un delicioso ritmo mientras Holmes le acariciaba las piernas... volvía a subir por sus senos... sus manos volvían a bajar y sintió que le daba otro azote. Otra acometida, otra más, otra más, y sus nalgas volvieron a arder por otro azote. Cada tres movimientos recibía una nalgada y eso la estaba llevando a la gloria. "Si el mundo termina que me encuentre aquí", penso mientras se limitaba a jadear y a gemir.

Holmes la atrapó con los brazos en el momento en que ambos acabaron. Demasiado cansados, se dejaron caer sobre el colchón. Estaban exhaustos pero plenamente satisfechos. Ella agradeció el gesto del hombre cuando le pasó un brazo por encima y empezó a besuquearle por el cuello.

—Hermione... tenemos que negociar estos juegos —le susurró él—. Me siento culpable por...

—Pues tenemos un problema —dijo ella, dejándose hacer. Le tomó una mano y la empleó como una colcha—. Porque si tú te asomas por ahí abajo... y no me dejas hacer lo mismo... me siento egoísta.

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras —comentó Holmes.

—Y yo a ti tampoco. Pero lo haces —añadió ella. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Holmes a los ojos—. Y me parece bien que lo hagamos. Nunca te has aprovechado de mi, así que me parece bien que hagamos estos juegos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Siempre pensaré que no te merezco —comentó Holmes.

—Y siempre pensaré que tienes razón —bromeó ella. Él sonrió y se dieron un lento beso. Sintió su mano en la cadera, y se preparó para un segundo asalto, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

—Es una lástima que mañana ya sea lunes —comentó él—. ¿Aún no tienes vacaciones?

—No... Hasta que en mayo no terminemos con mi propuesta de Ley para la Igualdad de los Elfos Domésticos, no puedo tomarme ese descanso. Es más... si no estuvieras probablemente me pasaría trabajando todo el rato.

—Entonces es una suerte que haya vuelto —comentó el—. ¿Te apetece que cenemos fuera hoy?

—Me encantaría —dijo ella—. ¿Nos quedamos aquí un rato?

* * *

Amanecía ya en Saint Anthony's Ave. Hermione se había vestido para ir a la oficina, pero compartía un desayuno con Holmes antes de marcharse. Su antiguo profesor había optado por ofrecer cursos a distancia, y esa mañana se reuniría con el director de __El Profeta__ para negociar la retribución.

—¿Te parece bien si voy a buscarte a la hora de comer? —preguntó Holmes.

—Ya te dije que sí. Todos saben lo que ocurrió, y por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Y además, ya has pagado por ello —le tranquilizó la chica—. Estamos juntos, y ya está.

Holmes sonrió. Se despidió de la chica con un beso, pues tenía que irse ya, y a continuación subió a cambiarse a su habitación. Debía ponerse algo decente para ir a ver a Barnabas Cuffe.

* * *

—Buenos días —saludó Marina al ver a Hermione llegando por el pasillo—. ¿Qué tal ha ido el fin de semana? —le tendió un café.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué voy a querer? —respondió la otra, extrañada.

—Cada vez que me buscas con un café es para pedirme algo, o hablarme de algún tema delicado —le recordó la castaña—. Cuéntame.

—Nada. Solo quería preguntarte qué tal estás con Holmes —preguntó. Hermione sabía que la chica no tragaba a su actual pareja desde el incidente en que tuvieron que sacarlo precipitadamente de Brasil, pero en aquella ocasión no detectó nada raro en la voz de su compañera.

—Estoy de maravilla con él. En cierto modo, lamento los tres años que no pudimos estar juntos porque es idiota, pero... es __mi__ idiota —añadió.

—Me alegro. En fin, te dejo aquí los expedientes que me pediste sobre las grandes familias de Reino Unido con elfos domésticos —le dijo, señalando un buen puñado de pergaminos.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, vadeando la mesa para sentarse en su silla, y eso hizo que se perdiera de su vista la mirada de soslayo que le dedicó Marina.

Dedicó gran parte del trabajo matinal a leer y organizar los pergaminos. En la pared que tenía detrás, empezó a hacerlos flotar, y con los pases de manos que Holmes le había enseñado hacer, pronto quedaron organizados como ella quería. Todo iba bien, únicamente en un caso parecía haber problemas de maltrato con el elfo. Aún así pensó que debía ir con Travis a los otros destinos para comprobar ella misma la información recibida. Tal vez no tenía el mismo concepto de maltrato que su compañera.

Luego tuvo que conectarse a la Red Flu para una entrevista del diario __El Profeta__, respondiento a las preguntas más estúpidas que los sectores conservadores del mundo de los magos plasmaban sobre su derecho a tener bajo su mando a los elfos domésticos. Fue la parte más agotadora de toda la mañana, tanto fue así que no tuvo tiempo apenas de responder una nota que Holmes le había enviado. Rápidamente leyó por encima que todo había ido bien, y le respondió con el dibujo de unos labios antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Al levantar la mirada, se horrorizó. Pasaban ya cinco minutos desde su hora habitual para comer. Mierda, se había abstraído demasiado. Se levantó de un brinco, y fue hacia el ascensor. Según entró, se topó con Marina.

—Veo que no soy la única que hoy se le ha ido la hora para comer —comentó la castaña.

—Eso parece. Estamos con un asunto feo entre manos. Un grupo de magos oscuros tienen una calle de __muggles__ amenazada, pero de momento no han actuado. Tenemos que prevenir antes de que actúen.

—Si necesitas que te traiga algo de comer... —comentó Hermione, sabiendo que en esas situaciones los aurores rara vez se tomaban respiros.

—Tengo a cinco hombres vigilando, puedo ir a comer también —respondió Marina—. ¿Vamos juntas?

—No, lo siento. Viene Holmes a por mi.

Un pequeño brillo asomó en los ojos de Marina, pero Hermione no comentó nada. Seguramente, se debía sin más a la animadversión de su compañera por su pareja. Pero eso no era problema suyo, y por lo que había comentado con Holmes, a él no le importaba.

Llegaron por fin al rellano. Ambas caminaron a buen paso. Hermione sonrió. Ahí estaba Holmes, bien vestido, y con una flamante sonrisa. Saludó al hombre con un beso, y luego este le tendió la mano a Marina.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—Hola, Holmes —respondió ella—. ¡Mamá, estoy aquí!

Hermione miró a la mujer a la que llamaba Marina. Holmes se giró, por curiosidad, y en aquel momento se puso pálido. No era posible, no era remotamente posible aquello. Una mujer se acercaba a ellos...

—¡TÚ! —gritó la recién aparecida con furia.

—¡Abby! —exclamó él, sorprendido. No se esperaba encontrarse con ella allí, y menos después de tanto tiempo. Pero su falta de habla no fue un impedimento para que pudiera retroceder antes de que ella le golpease. Hermione se interpuso.

—¿Qué hace? ¡Marina, detén a tu madre! —ordenó. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía la varita en la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre? Simplemente está enfadada con un viejo amigo.

—__¡Muffliato! __—gritó Holmes. Un haz casi invisible rodeó a los cuatro magos, algo importante pues algunos miembros del Ministerio se habían parado a mirar—. Abby, no sé qué haces aquí...

—¡Ni yo sé cómo no te he matado! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Pedazo de basura!

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Hermione.

—Hace tres años y medio, supiste de una amiga que yo tenía —explicó Holmes, sabiendo que no había escapatoria—. La que me envió una nota. "Mi gatita" —añadió.

—¿Te atreves aún a llamarme así? —preguntó Abby.

—Digamos que al marcharme del país fui menos considerado con ella, y no le dije nada.

—¡Y no solo eso, pedazo de cabrón! ¡Estuviste meses antes de irte sin responder a mis lechuzas!

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Miró a Marina, que observaba la escena con suficiencia.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Me enteré el otro día por casualidad —respondió ella, con calma—. Sólo quería que supieras con qué clase de hombre estás. No sea que te arrepientas demasiado tarde.

—Abby... lo que pasó entre nosotros... tú misma sabías que no era nada serio.

—¡Porque al señorito no le apetecía! —replicó ella—. ¿Cuántas veces te dije de intentarlo? "Lo siento, no me puedo atar con nadie", ¡pues me gustaría saber qué haces con ella! —gritó fuera de si.

Hermione levantó la varita. No atacó a nadie, simplemente eliminó el hechizo de amortiguación de sonidos, y se marchó a toda prisa. Holmes intentó seguirla al paso, pero ella fue más rápida en Desaparecerse. Se sintió observado, por lo que lo primero era marcharse. Empleó una de las chimeneas y regresó al exterior, en las frías calles de Londres.

Se concentró en su destino, y giró sobre si mismo. Pero su cerebro tuvo que ser más rápido al sentir un dolor imposible de aguantar, y desvió su destino un kilómetro para Aparecerse. Maldición... Hermione ya había fortificado su casa con un hechizo Anti-Aparición. Le tocaría caminar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su indumentaria poco apropiada. Mierda, todo le estaba retrasando.

Se ocultó en un portal que no estaba bien cerrado, transformó sus prendas en un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera, y corrió hacia Lexington Street. Tampoco era poco llamativo correr de aquella forma, pero debía hablar con ella. Localizó la calle y la puerta del portal se abrió sola a su paso. Se plantó ante la puerta de Hermione, usó el timbre y el puño contra la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Pero su decepción fue mayúscula al encontrarse con la vivienda vacía. Intentó encontrar a Hermione, pero un vistazo a su dormitorio le confirmó sus sospechas. Había hecho el baúl y se había largado a toda prisa. Impedirle aparecerse en su casa le había dado aquella ventaja. Golpeó la pared con los puños. Una vez más, lo había estropeado todo.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Estoy en racha de actualizaciones, y no podía esperar mucho más a publicar esta parte de la historia ;) Porque si alguien pensaba que, una vesz reconciliados, Holmes y Hermione tendrían una vida tranquila... ¡es que no me conoce! XD_

_**Dita Moon:** Bueno, yo soy el primero que duda de que esté impecable xD Pero me alegro de que te gustara. Sí, he plasmado un poco de ese sarcasmo en Holmes, creo que si no, el personaje no se sostendría B) No te preocupes por la review :* Espero que te guste este, milady ;)_

_**LaLalito:** Entonces no hay enojo posible :P Este fanfic no está pensado para ser largo, realmente. Además mi estilo siempre ha sido de capítulos cortos, pensados para leer en PC o móvil, no largo como una novela. ¡Saludos!_

_Pronto más. Castigo rules!_


	6. Capítulo 6

Violet Holmes tenía una rutina matinal. Se despertaba siempre con el margen suficiente para hacer un poco de meditación en su habitación, en completo silencio. Le dedicaba treinta minutos de reloj, en los cuales permitía a su cerebro oxigenarse de nuevo. Una vez terminaba, iba al cuatro de baño, donde se daba una ducha de ocho minutos y medio. Sistemática. Terminado el aseo, se vestía y bajaba a desayunar.

Un día más, se sentó a la mesa, y contempló el vaso de zumo de calabaza y las tostadas que iba a tomarse. Pero su rutina se vio truncada de forma abrupta aquella mañana al ser avisada por sus hechizos detectores de presencia de que alguien se había Aparecido dentro de su finca. Muy poca gente sabía que era posible Aparecerse dentro de la casa. La gran mayoría lo hacían fuera.

Quien fuese, solo podía ser un intruso. El código ético entre amigos magos impedía que nadie se Apareciese en una propiedad privada sin llamar a la puerta. Enarboló su varita mágica, y se dirigió a buen paso hacia la puerta.

"Un momento... el hipogrifo no ha hecho ruido", se dijo. Maldición... a que lo habían matado. Apresuró el paso.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó apenas abrió la puerta de la casa.

El hechizo fue bloqueado con suma facilidad. Violet no se podía creer lo ocurrido. Era su hermano quien estaba allí. Este la miraba con tranquilidad, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del hipogrifo.

—No sabía que tuvieras buena mano con las criaturas —dijo ella—. Podría haberte matado, ¿sabes?

—Claro, el hechizo de desarme puede ser letal —respondió él. En ese momento suavizó el tono de su voz—. Por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? —dijo Violet, sin entender.

—Deja que hable con ella.

Violet sonrió. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y le invitó a entrar. Holmes entró en la casa, y dio una voz en alto llamando a Hermione.

—No está, genio —comentó Violet con tranquilidad.

—Es un poco pronto para que se haya ido a trabajar. Por favor —dijo Holmes. Su voz se notaba quebrada, algo nuevo para Violet, que no había visto así a su hermano antes.

—Hablo en serio. Aciertas al haber pensado que vino aquí. Y sí, la acogí durante estos días, pero ayer hizo el baúl nuevamente y se marchó.

Holmes se llevó las manos a la cabeza, las subió a su cráneo, y se tiró como pudo del pelo. Mierda... ¿cómo no había pensado antes que Hermione se había refugiado en casa de Violet? Si tan solo hubiera ido unas horas antes a lo mejor podría haber hablado con ella. Pero en aquel momento estaba de nuevo desaparecida. Joder... solo le quedaba una esperanza.

—... ¿Sabes dónde ha ido?

—La verdad, me encantaría tomarte el pelo. Lo digo en serio —dijo Violet—. Pero se me hace tan raro verte así...de verdad te importa, por lo que veo.

Holmes apartó la mirada. La joven había provocado en él una serie de cosas que no se hubiera imaginado antes. Y gracias a eso, había conseguido meter la pata con ella una y otra y otra vez.

—Me dijo que iba a ir a casa de una amiga. Ginny Weasley, creo que la conoces.

Un fugaz recuerdo de la sala de los Menesteres cruzó la mente de Holmes, pero luego reconstruyó lo que sabía. Weasley, Weasley, había leído sobre aquello... Sí, era la familia más cercana a... Harry Potter. La chica se había convertido en la prometida de El Elegido, pero no recordaba haber leído nada sobre si el enlace se había producido. En cualquier caso, eso dificultaba mucho las cosas, porque... ¿quién sabía dónde vivía Harry Potter?

* * *

En el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place también amanecía. En la mesa de aquel comedor absurdamente grande para dos personas, parecía igual de desmesurado con una sola persona más a la mesa. Hermione se encontraba alí, desayunando con ellos. Harry no conocía gran parte de los detalles que habían acontecido en las últimas horas, pero Hermione tampoco había querido hablar del tema, por lo cual había respetado la decisión de su amiga y no había preguntado nada.

La primera opción de la castaña para escapar había sido ella, por supuesto, pero recordó que hasta el miércoles por la tarde, su amiga no regresaría de un viaje por el quidditch, por lo que había decidido ir a ver a Violet, confiando en que la distancia con su hermano la protegería por un tiempo.

—¿Vas a estar el resto de la semana en casa? —preguntó Harry a Ginny.

—Sí. Esta semana no hay más partidos, han decidido cancelarlos por alguna tontería del Comité de Juegos Mágicos. ¿No has escuchado nada?

—De oídas —dijo él—, pero no puedo estar atento a todo lo que ocurre en el Ministerio. No como nuestra amiga, que en cualquier momento se podría postular a Ministra.

Miró a Hermione, intentando reconfortarla. Ella le sonrió, pero no dijo nada más. Quiso que no se le notara tanto que estaba afectada, pero para eso necesitaba hablar con calma con Ginny.

—Por cierto... —Harry volvió a dirigirse a Ginny—. No sé si sabes que el sábado Ron y Marina nos han invitado a...

La palabra "cenar" se perdió por el camino. Hermione había roto su vaso con la mano y se había hecho un corte muy feo. Alarmado, Harry se levantó, pero Hermione levantó la mano. Reparó el cristal con un movimiento de varita, y con unos pocos pases su mano estaba como nueva.

—Hermione... ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó la pelirroja—. Anoche cuando llegaste no quise atosigarte, se te veía alterada... Pero esto de ahora...

—Holmes es un gilipollas —declaró Hermione, secamente.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Ginny. Acercó un poco más su silla, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro a su amiga—. Sabes que me lo puedes contar.

—¿Prefieres que me vaya? —preguntó Harry.

—No, es igual, puedes quedarte —dijo la castaña—. Resulta que el otro día... me enteré de algo sobre Holmes. Y Marina. Resulta que tienen algo en común.

Ginny en aquel momento pensó que la joven auror había sido azotada en algún momento por las manos del exprofesor. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Bueno, quizá no tanto conociendo el historial del hombre, pero desde luego eso no iba a expresarlo en voz alta.

—Resulta que Abby... la madre de Marina... es la "gatita" de Holmes. La mujer con la que jugaba a la dominación cuando él y yo empezamos a vernos. Esa con la que se supone que no se vió durante nuestros encuentros...

—No jodas...

—Apareció en el Ministerio, cuando Holmes vino a buscarme a comer... Montó una escena... sonaba como si hubiera algo entre ellos pero Holmes se desentendió —la voz de Hermione se rompió un poco—. Y yo ya no sé que pensar de todo esto... ¿con qué clase de hombre me he juntado?

* * *

—Así que esa amiga tuya ha reaparecido —comentó Violet— Ya veo.

—¿Hermione no te lo ha contado? —preguntó Holmes, sorprendido.

—No ha querido hablar del tema en los días que ha estado aquí. Me pareció feo insistirle. Y aunque nos hemos caído bien, no tengo tanta confianza por ella como para preguntar qué había hecho el idiota de mi hermano.

Holmes suspiró. Violet no había dicho ninguna mentira. Había sido un idiota, tal vez durante demasiado tiempo, pero en la vida, toda acción provocaba una respuesta en el sentido opuesto. Y tal vez, si la respuesta había sido así de grande, su acción mala habría sido igual de cruel.

—Perdona que te haya interrumpido el desayuno —dijo Holmes—. Voy a pensar cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con ella...

—Ignoró tu patronus —respondió Violet—. Ella ya se fue después de unos días para pensar. Y después de pensar, volvió. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hará lo mismo?

—Que a lo mejor mi error esta vez es más grande que la vez anterior —respondió él.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Esperarla en el Ministerio? Es el único sitio donde es seguro que la puedes ver.

—Si voy allí podrían derribarme todos los aurores antes de que pudiera hablar con ella —respondió Holmes—. Tendré que escribirle una carta... por lo menos disculparme con ella.

—Hercule, mírame —dijo Violet—. ¿Te equivocaste con Abby? Sí. Pero no con Hermione. Ella sabía que tenías esa amiga, aunque no la conociera. Deja que llegue a esa conclusión ella sola.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó Holmes.

—Tal vez entonces no seáis el uno para el otro.

Aquellas palabras rebotaron como un mazazo en la cabeza de Holmes. Un mazazo demasiado doloroso. Pero en aquella ocasión, Violet parecía estar en lo cierto. La escena con Abby se la había buscado. Pero no había ocultado nada a Hermione.

* * *

—Creo que deberías mirarlo con otra perspectiva, amiga... —dijo Ginny.

—¿Qué perspectiva? —preguntó Hermione—. No sé ni cuando se conocieron esos dos...

—¿Y eso importa? —quiso saber Harry.

—¡Claro que importa! ¡Por lo que sabemos, Marina es huérfana de padre! ¿Y si... y si hace años Holmes dejó embarazada a Abby?

Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Se habían pasado por la cabeza todos los escenarios posibles. Durante las últimas semanas había ido compartiendo detalles de su vida con Holmes, y este con ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía.

—Herms... ¿tú sabes si Holmes es el padre de Marina?

—No, pero...

—Vale, no lo sabes —recalcó Ginny—. Si lo fuera... ¿te influye?

—... ¿Cómo no me va a influir? Mi nov... Holmes habría dejado atrás a una hija. ¿Qué me puedo esperar que haga conmigo si... llegamos tan lejos?

—Una persona puede cambiar, Hermione. Por lo que sabemos, contigo lo hizo —dijo Harry—. ¿Pero eso es lo que te da miedo?

—Sí... me aterra pensarlo... —afirmó Hermione.

—Pues habla con Holmes. Tiene que saber si Marina es o no su hija. Si no lo es, todo estará bien.

—¿Y si lo es?

—Eso depende de ti. Piensa en mi, por ejemplo, cuando Ginny me confesó que se había dejado llevar por Holmes una tarde... No me gustó —aclaró—, pero acepté lo que había ocurrido, empezamos de cero, y estamos bien.

—Aclara tus dudas, amiga. Y cuando las tengas claras, podrás decidir.

* * *

Holmes estaba tumbado sobre la mesa de su casa, mirando el techo. Tenía que hablar con Hermione antes o después. Lo necesitaba, había que aclarar aquella situación lo antes posible. Pero por el otro lado... su mal comportamiento con Abby tampoco podía quedar fuera de tratamiento. Recordó... Chichester Street... ahí era donde vivía la mujer. Y allí tendría que ir antes o después... Preferiblemente temprano por la mañana, para evitar que esa alimaña de Marina pudiera empezar a meter cizaña.

Se había dado cuenta de la animadversión de aquella chica contra él hacía mucho tiempo, desde luego. Pero no era ningún idiota y que Abby apareciese en el Ministerio el único día que él había ido a buscar a Hermione no podía ser una casualidad. Ni de coña. O pretendía emboscarle, o al menos que la castaña supiera de su existencia.

Levantó su taza y tomó un trago de café. Solo, amargo. Apropiado para cómo se encontraba en ese momento. Tenía que hacer un repaso mental a todo lo que conocía. ¿Dónde se supone que vivía el señor Potter? Según se decía en una antigua propiedad de Londres... Eso tampoco bajaba mucho el ratio de búsqueda. ¡Joder!

—¡Alguien le debería decir al novio de esa loca que le tiene que echar un buen...!

Se interrumpió, pues un sonoro ¡crack! había resonado. En el recibidor estaba Hermione. Tenía un aspecto cansado. Holmes miró el reloj. Aquello era extraño. En aquel momento la chica debía estar trabajando, y no allí en su casa. Se incorporó.

—¿Quién le tiene que echar un buen qué a quién? —preguntó Hermione.

—Olvida eso —dijo Holmes—. ¿Estás más calmada?

—No. Necesito saberlo. ¿Marina es tu hija?

—¿Quééééé? —Holmes estaba escandalizado.

—¡Responde!

Holmes tomó aire. Así que todo se trataba de eso.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu amiga Marina?

—Veintidos. Y no es una amiga, es una compañera...

—Vale. Yo conozco a Abby desde hace ocho. ¿Que te dicen los números?

—Que no es posible... Menos mal, porque...

—Perfecto. Ahora, por favor, vete.

Hermione no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado. ¿Que se fuera? ¿Cómo que se fuera? Holmes subió por las escaleras a la planta superior sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Corrió tras él.

—¡Holmes!

—Señorita Granger, soy una persona ocupada, si eso es a todo a lo que ha venido, ya tiene su respuesta. Puede marcharse.

Se quedó helada. Aquella frase le había caído encima como un quintal. No, no podía dejar ahí la cosa. Necesitaba hablar con él... antes de que empezara a sacar sus cosas del armario.

—De todas formas, aproveche para llevarse lo que se dejó aquí... —comentó, con fingida indiferencia.

—Holmes... escucha...

—Escucha tú —dijo él, secamente—. He cometido errores en la vida, pero semejante acusación...

—Por favor...

—¡Y que salieras corriendo! ¡De nuevo! ¡Esquivándome! ¡Sin darme la oportunidad de hablar! Queda todo dicho, me temo... No puedo...

—¡Me entró pánico! —gritó ella—. Holmes, pensé que algo tan horrible...

—Así que admites que me crees capaz de hacer una atrocidad como... dejar atrás a una niña sin padre —inquirió él.

—Sé muy poco sobre tí antes de que nos conociéramos —murmuró ella—. Y necesito saberlo...

—Pongamos que te lo cuento todo —dijo él—. ¿Qué harás? ¿Marcharte de nuevo? ¿Ordenar mi arresto? ¿Solicitar que me exilien del país?

—¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho? —preguntó Hermione.

—Absolutamente nada. Ni un crimen. Pero como parece que me ves capaz de hacer algo tan atroz... Lo mismo también puedes pensar que formé parte de los mortífagos, o que intenté volver a reunir a los fanáticos de Grindelwald... —respondió Holmes—. ¿Sabes que estoy a punto de provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

—¡Basta! —dijo ella—. Hablemos. Por favor. Y... si encuentro algo que podría no ser capaz de aguantar... Tomaría una decisión y te la haré saber. Sin huidas. Lo prometo...

Holmes se sintió tentado de decirle "no". Estaba dolido. Pero tal vez aquello era lo que necesitaba su relación para saber si tenían alguna posibilidad de que aquello saliera bien o no. Asintió. Le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Bajó a buen paso al piso inferior, y le indicó que tomara asiento.

Él sacó arrancó un trozo de pergamino de un libro en blanco que tenía, y empezó a escribir una lista. Cuando la hubo terminado, se la pasó a Hermione deslizándola por encima de la mesa. Ella tomó el escrito en las manos y empezó a leer. Eran todo nombres de chica. Había un total de diez líneas, pero algo le llamó la atención.

—¿Por qué Gillian y Rose están en la misma línea? —preguntó Hermione.

—Porque eran gemelas.

—Ah...

Una cosa era pensar en el número de parejas de mazmorra había tenido Holmes, y otra muy distinta era ver aquella lista de mujeres que empezaba por "Sophia" y acababa por "Abby".

—Son... unas cuantas amigas... —comentó la joven. Le temblaba un poco la mano.

—Tal vez habría sido alguna más si en Hogwarts hubiera encontrado la Sala de los Menesteres —respondió Holmes—. ¿Quieres que siga contándote? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó con cada una?

Hermione asintió. Escuchó durante un buen rato únicamente la voz de Holmes. El tono de Holmes era pausado, no detectó nada extraño en su voz. No parecía buscar querer presumir. Simplemente le contaba lo que había ocurrido en todos los casos. Encuentros mensuales, semanales... le sorprendió incluso conocer el caso de la chica con la que solo tuvo un encuentro.

Cuando Holmes terminó de hablar, se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, y miró a Hermione. Ella quedó callada por unos minutos. Estaba asimilando toda aquella información. Así que así habían sido las antiguas amigas de Holmes...

"¡Pregúntales sus apellidos! ¡Escríbelas! ¡Comprueba su historia!", dijo su cerebro. ¿Por que se castigaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él nuevamente? Le miró. Estaba hecha un lío. Pero adivinó la expresión del hombre. El tiempo se agotaba. No se había comportado como debía, y ahora su relación con Holmes pendía de un hilo.

—Bueno... señorita Granger, creo que hemos terminado de hablar —dijo Holmes—. ¿Quiere ir a por sus cosas?

—No... No, Holmes... admito que no he sido buena estos días... Lo sé. Pero no quiero que estemos enfadados...

—Pues no sé cómo va a ser eso posible —respondió él—. He sido completamente sincero. Y si no es capaz de asumirlo...

Se puso en pie.

—Ha sido un placer el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, pero...

Hermione no le dejó continuar. Se había abalanzado a por él y lo tenía firmemente sujeto entre sus brazos. No podía dejar que aquello terminase allí. Pese a todo lo que había escuchado, no quería dejar a Holmes. Esperó a que su respiración se tranquilizase. Se notaba un poco alterada. Y se sintió un poco mejor cuando el hombre le devolvió el abrazo.

—Holmes, esto va a ser muy difícil de digerir. Lo digo de verdad. Me llevará algún tiempo...

—¿Y qué piensa hacer durante ese tiempo? —preguntó él.

—Quiero estar contigo, Holmes... Por favor, no me hables de "usted". He pasado tres años sin verte. Luego aguanté seis meses de tu confinamiento. No quiero que perdamos más tiempo.

—Pero si vas a pasarlo mal...

—¿Estarás conmigo? ¿Me reconfortarás? ¿Me recordarás que no ha pasado nada malo cuando me vea superada? —preguntó ella.

—Claro que sí... Pero yo necesito que me prometas que no volverás a salir corriendo. Y que si ocurre algo, por lo menos me dejarás hablar —pidió él.

—Por supuesto. Sé que no lo he hecho bien. Es que... todo el asunto entre nosotros ha sido tan complicado que me da miedo... que el pasado pueda volver.

—El pasado no volverá. Está pasado. Mi presente es contigo.

Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar Hermione. Besó a Holmes, como si intentase arrebatarle el aire. Él sintió el beso un poco salado, a causa de las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de Hermione. Detuvo el beso y le secó las lágrimas con cuidado. Luego, ella tiró de él sobre la alfombra, y le volvió a besar.

—Creo que ahora viene la parte en la que nos reconciliamos —rió ella.

—Eso creo yo... —comentó él, y empezó a besar el cuello de la chica.

* * *

Era temprano cuando Holmes y Hermione se Aparecieron en Chichester Street. Caminaron a paso ligero. La joven había pensado que Holmes debía tener unas palabras con Abby. Él había aceptado, pero había pensado en no escribir en primer lugar. Si le preavisaba de su llegada, probablemente alimentaría su odio..

—¿Por qué me acompañas? —preguntó Holmes—. Me podría desenvolver yo solo. ¿Temes que si hago las paces con ella la ate y la azote?

—Bueno... confieso que la idea se me pasó por la cabeza —respondió ella, un tanto incómoda—. Pero sé que no ocurrirá. Solo quiero que esto sea lo menos incómodo posible para ti.

Atravesaron la calle, y llegaron hasta una casa en la que Holmes se detuvo. Sonrió. Abby desayunando en el jardín. Mejor aún. Se le ocurrió llamarla.

Ella levantó la mirada, y muy seria, hizo un conjuro para abrirles la puerta. Pero apenas pusieron un pie en su propiedad, Holmes derribó a Hermione, justo antes de que un hechizo aturdidor impactase contra ellos. Pero eso fue un error, porque en ese momento, unas raíces brotaron del suelo, atrapándolos.

* * *

_¡Hola! Sí, hace muy poco desde la última actualización, pero no me apetecía... volver a la oficina mañana... un momento. *se va a llorar al rincón. se recompone. regresa* Pues eso, que dado que ahora mi tiempo libre va a disminuir... mejor dejarlo con este cliffhanger._

_Y más aún cuando os diga que el siguiente capítulo, ocurra lo que ocurra, será el último y definitivo ;) No quiero estirar una historia más de lo apropiado. Ya he tenido experiencias de eso y no quiero repetir xD_

_**Dita Moon:** ¡Mi hermosa amada, tus palabras y la extensión de tu review han conmovido mi alma ❤ Jamás pondría en duda tu palabra. Marina es otra némesis necesaria en la historia, lo de Costa fue demasiado breve, ¿no crees? ;) Y sí, Abby es el producto... bueno, realmente de no haber hablado xD Y hay cosas que no se pueden controlar. Sobre Hermione, evidentemente, ha tenido que recular, aunque seguro que no esperabas la clase de dudas que habría en su cabeza xD Me alegro que te gustara, Watson ;)_

_Nos leemos muy pronto en el desenlace de esta poco convencional historia de amor, y os recomiendo revisar en mi perfil mi nuevo fanfic, "Code Lemon: La villa"... Y si no habéis leído "Code: Lemon Evolution", "Code: Lemon Revolution" y "Code: Not more lemmon?" que también les echéis un vistazo XD Castigo rules!_


	7. Capítulo 7

—¡Abby! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Suéltanos! —protestó Holmes. Sus tobillos y muñecas estaban atados, y era doloroso pues sus pies no tocaban el suelo. A su lado, Hermione corría la misma suerte, aunque la mujer había tenido alguna consideración más con ella, y una raíz adicional la sujetaba por la cintura.

—De eso nada… ¿después de tantos años se te ocurre presentarte en mi propiedad? Debes ser un idiota —comentó ella. Su varita apuntaba directamente a Holmes—. Pero no te preocupes por ella… no tengo el menor interés.

Agitó la mano y las raíces que sujetaban a Hermione retrocedieron, dejando en el frente a Abby y a Holmes. Este gruñía, más por el daño que estaba sintiendo en sus extremidades que por sentirse en peligro. Sabía que era algo que podría ocurrir, aunque aquel escenario no había pasado por sus pensamientos.

Por unos momentos, Abby no dijo nada, y se limitó a dar un par de vueltas alrededor de Holmes, mirándolo fijamente. Este podía sentir su respiración agitada. De pronto, Abby hizo un movimiento con la varita a su espalda. Y él sintió frío. Se sentía destapado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hermione.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Abby, y silenció a la chica con un conjuro. Ella siguió gesticulando, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno—. Recuerdo este cuerpo muy bien —comentó la mujer, poniendo una mano en Holmes. Había cortado su ropa por la mitad, descubriendo la espalda del hombre—. Sería una pena hacerlo sufrir, ¿verdad?

—Abby… he venido a disculparme por lo que hice. Si cometes un error… podrías pagarlo caro.

—Bueno, estamos tres personas. Granger es tu pareja, si declaras contra mi, su testimonio parecería convenido para ayudarte, ¿verdad? Es tu palabra contra la mía…

—Esto es una locura. Podemos hablar como personas adultas. Esto es un error por tu parte.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Siempre con tus discursitos! Y con tus mentiras. Me engañaste mucho… debería acabar contigo.

—Escucha… sé que no me porté bien. Pero si haces esto te arrepentirás…

Abby no bajó la varita. Le apuntó mientras giraba a su alrededor, y miró su expresión. Holmes no se mostraba suplicante. Más bien resignado. Observaba el extremo de aquella varita dirigida hacia su rostro. No podía evitar lo que fuera a ocurrir.

—__¡Expelliarmus!__

La varita de Abby saltó de su mano y chocó contra la frente de Holmes. Dejó escapar un "au" mientras intentaba adivinar qué había pasado. No tardó en darse cuenta. Marina haía aparecido en el último momento, desarmando a su madre y evitando una posible catástrofe.

—¡Hija!

—¡¿Estás loca, mamá?! —preguntó la joven, fuera de sí.

—¡Este hombre…!

—¡Sé lo que te hizo! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? Debería arrestarte por lo que has hecho —gruñó Marina—. Soy una auror, no puedes hacer estas cosas. __Diffindo__ —dijo, cortando las raíces que ataban a Holmes. Este cayó al suelo, pero a ella lo ignoró y caminó a buen paso para liberar a Hermione—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Tu madre tiene un comportamiento un poco… ¿loco? —dijo Hermione. Sacó la varita. Marina la miró de reojo—. Ahora mismo no me siento muy segura desarmada.

Se acercaron a Abby y Holmes. Ella había recuperado su varita, y la apretaba tanto que los dedos los tenía rojos. Seguro que pronto la madera se prendía fuego. Holmes no había sacado la varita aún. Se estaba frotando las extremidades doloridas. Las raíces de madera le habían hecho algunos pequeños cortes. De pronto, sintió un agradable calorcito. Marina le había recosido la ropa.

—¿Por una vez podemos arreglar esto como adultos? —preguntó Marina, y aunque la pregunta se dirigía a los tres, miraba a su madre.

—No tengo nada que arreglar con este señor —contestó ella—. Me hizo daño, y lo sabes.

—Sí, mamá, lo sé. Por eso intenté arreglar el encuentro —respondió la auror con despreocupación—. Pero una cosa es montar una escena en medio del vestíbulo del Ministerio, y otra es agredir a otro mago. Te recuerdo que él mismo estuvo seis meses confinado por su pelea con Costa. Y fue una pena pequeña, estas cosas pueden llevar hasta dos años. No quiero tener que visitarte en Azkabán.

—Basta —dijo Holmes—. Abby… sé que no debería haberme ido sin decirte nada. Tendría que haberte escrito al menos una nota. Pero no lo hice. Estaba huyendo de… una serie de cosas muy complicadas —dijo sin entrar en detalles; no le apetecía meter a Hermione de por medio—, y metí la pata en muchas cosas.

—Y a tu vuelta tampoco me avisaste. Pensé que habrías muerto —respondió Abby.

—Estuve confinado. Aislado. Encerrado. __No-me-podía-yo-de-comunicar-con-nadie__ —Holmes estaba irritado—. Pero tampoco fue lo más inteligente presentarte en el Ministerio para montarme el pollo.

—Pues fue Marina quien me dijo que probablemente te podría encontrar allí —comentó Abby—. Como tu novia trabaja en el Ministerio…

—¿Y cree que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse a gritar allí mismo? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—Huíste. Y sé que eso le hizo daño. Una parte del daño que él me hizo a mi —aseguró Abby con crueldad—. Así que sí, creo que fue la mejor opción que pude tomar.

—De acuerdo. Abby, ya hemos pasado bastantes penurias —dijo Holmes—. Te hice daño, y te pido perdón por ello. Tú ahora… has estado a punto de destruir mi relación —optó por no mencionar lo que podría haber ocurrido si Marina no hubiera aparecido en el último momento—. Creo que estamos en paz.

—Nunca estaremos en paz —dijo Abby—. Pero bueno… supongo que con no volver a vernos tendré suficiente.

Hermione respiró. No era el tipo de conversación que se había esperado, pero al menos el hacha de guerra estaría enterrado. Holmes no tendría que volver a ver a Abby. Su relación podría continuar tranquilamente. Miró a Marina, y sonrió levemente. Al final, la chica había evitado una catástrofe.

—Voy dentro. ¿Vienes? —preguntó Abby a su hija.

—Sí, en seguida. Voy a acompañarlos a la puerta —respondió Marina.

Abby se giró y sin despedirse empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Mientras caminaban por el jardín, la auror hizo varios movimientos de varita. Las raíces volvieron a meterse en la tierra, y el césped se aplanó como si nada hubiera pasado. Al llegar a la puerta del jardín, todo estaba como al principio. Marina abrió.

—Os tendréis que Desaparecer fuera. Obviamente, aquí nadie puede entrar ni salir directamente —les dijo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Marina.

—Te veré en el Ministerio. Señor Holmes, hasta siempre.

Hermione le dio la mano a Holmes. Avanzaron un paso. Holmes giró sobre si mismo, y justo antes de Desaparecerse, atrapó a Marina por el brazo y tiró de ella. La auror se vio impulsada y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los tres estaban en Trafalgar Square. Había sido una imprudencia por parte de Holmes, pero nadie parecía haberse percatado de la aparición de tres personas de la nada al lado de la fuente.

—¡Holmes! ¿Sabe que lo que ha hecho es un delito? —preguntó Marina. Hermione tampoco podía creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Y sabe usted que no soy imbécil? —replicó Holmes—. Mire, está claro que tiene usted una animadversión hacia mi que no entiendo. Desde hace tiempo. Y me gustaría saber el por qué.

—¿Tal vez porque tuve que sacarlo de Brasil sin conocerlo y no me fío de usted?

—Casi cuela, pero no —Holmes negó con la cabeza—. Es más, Hermione también cree lo mismo. Le expliqué lo que había percibido, y al final me dio la razón.

—Es cierto. Marina, te conozco hace un tiempo, y no me parecías mala persona… Pero si alguien le contó a tu madre dónde podía encontrar a Holmes, fuiste tú —explicó—. Y te consideraba mi amiga, pero ahora mismo… me cuesta entenderlo. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

—Porque… ¡porque Ronald dijo el otro día tu nombre en sueños! —gritó la auror.

—… Que no. Si vas a mentir, por lo menos intenta que nos lo creamos —gruñó Holmes—. Tengo todo el día —dijo, apoyándose en la fuente.

—Marina… puedes contármelo. ¿Te he hecho algo? —quiso saber la castaña—. O tal vez… ¿te lo hizo él y no se acuerda de tí?

—¡Oye! —protestó Holmes.

—No te acuso —se apresuró en añadir ella—. Pero es que no logro entender por qué estás así. ¿Es algo malo?

Marina suspiró. Estuvo mirando a la parejita durante un rato. Holmes y Hermione la miraban expectantes. Al final, la auror se resignó. Sería tontería ocultarlo durante mucho más tiempo.

—Pues tienes razón, Holmes. No te trago —admitió.

—Vale. Es un comienzo. Pero no nos conocemos, así que ¿es simplemente que te caigo mal?

—Más o menos.

—Explícame el más y el menos, por favor.

—… Hermione, ¿podrías ir a por unos refrescos? —preguntó Marina.

—Luego voy. Dínoslo.

—Bueno… tú me presentaste a Ronald. Y la verdad, me va muy bien con él. Pero no es exactamente lo que busco…

—¿Y por eso Holmes te cae mal?

—Es que lo que busco es más lo que eres tú —soltó Marina.

Se hizo un silencio de unos pocos segundos que se estiraron como un chicle. ¿Que acababa de decir? Y más importante, ¿qué significaba lo que había dicho? Hermione sintió que se le subían los colores, pero Holmes simplemente había abierto ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Me gustas —dijo simplemente—. Y había pensado en decírtelo el día que me tocó ir a Brasil a por este señor. Y cuando os vi juntos… sentí celos. Algo me decía que había mucho entre vosotros. Y veo que no me equivoqué.

—Pero… pero… pensaba que Ron y tú…

—Ron y yo tenemos nuestros días. Pero vuelvo a decirlo, él no eres tú. Tú tienes muchas cosas que me gustan. Y sí, supongo que tengo celos de Holmes. Tal vez por eso se me ocurrió decirle a mi madre que fuera al Ministerio. Lo siento de veras.

Se sentía más liberada después de haber confesado aquello, como quien descarga una losa después de haberla llevado encima varios kilómetros. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada por un rato. Hermione tenía que asimilar aquello. Holmes, por su parte, parecía entender lo que había motivado a la joven. A pesar de eso, no significaba que perdonara fácilmente que hubiera intentado boicotear su relación.

—Creo que está todo claro, ¿no? —dijo suavemente la auror—. En ese caso, creo que me voy a marchar. Nos vemos en el Ministerio, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —respondió Hermione, temiendo decir algo indebido—. Marina…

—Portaos bien —dijo ella, y con un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, de Desapareció.

Holmes pasó el brazo por encima de Hermione. Esta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, y aguardaron por unos momentos. Aún le costaba asimilar lo que había dicho la chica. ¿En serio Marina estaba enamorada de ella? No daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Esa chica al final tenía una capa de misterio que no había adivinado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Holmes, con suavidad.

—… Eso creo.

—Menos mal. Llevo dos horas esperando que reacciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escanzalidó ella.

—Has picado —dijo él, y le sacó la lengua. Ella le dio suavemente con el puño en la pierna—. Por lo menos ahora te ríes. En serio, ¿estás bien?

—Sí… bueno, ha sido una confesión un poco fuerte por su parte… que haya provocado todo esto porque le gusto… es raro.

—Mucho —aseveró Holmes—. La verdad… me hubiera costado no enfadarme si lo hubiera conseguido —añadió con calma—. Entre tú y yo… todo sigue igual, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —afirmó la castaña—. Lo siento por ella, pero… incluso si me lo propusiera, no podría sentir por ella ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti.

Se dieron un tierno beso. Fue breve, pero lo decía todo. Aquel extraño capítulo a ambos les decía que estaban en el buen camino. Pese a todas las vicisitudes y trabas que habían tenido en el camino, estaban juntos y así pensaban continuar. Ella sonrió levemente, y luego se pusieron en pie. Ella pensó que iban a Desaparecerse, pero para su sorpresa, Holmes empezó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa, dando un paseo —propuso él.

—¿Estás loco? No vives precisamente cerca de aquí —le recordó ella—. Mi casa está mucho más cerca que la tuya.

—Bueno. Pues podemos andar y usar la Aparición cuando nos cansemos —propuso Holmes—. A no ser que tengas prisa por descansar, entonces podemos ir a tu casa.

—No, simplemente pensaba que debería llevar algún recambio más a tu casa —propuso Hermione—, ya que duermo contigo la mayoría de las noches.

—Está bien, pues vamos a por ellos. ¿Andamos? —preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano.

Y ella aceptó, de modo que caminaron a paso calmado durante un rato hasta llegar a la casa de Hermione, en Lexington Street. Habitualmente, ella no caminaba, y se le hacía curioso ver las calles de Londres andando. Solía Aparecerse o usar la Red Flu, excepto cuando se topaba con algún conocido muggle y ahí sí que caminaba por las calles para no levantar sospechas. Le gustaba la ciudad. Y sobre todo, le gustaba poder caminar en aquellos términos con Holmes.

—¿Dónde viven tus padres? —preguntó Holmes de pronto, mientras subían las escaleras al piso de la chica.

—¿Mis padres? —dijo ella, extrañada—. ¿Por qué esa pregunta de pronto?

—Bueno... has comido con mi hermana, la única familia que me queda. Creo que lo justo sería que yo conociera a tus padres. A no ser que te pareciera apresurado.

"Apresurado... Holmes, me bajaste las bragas el primer día que hablamos de tú a tú", pensó ella, pero en lugar de eso, respondió a su novio.

—Organizaré algo. ¿Para el domingo? ¿Para la semana que viene? —preguntó ella, mientras se maldecía por no llevar encima la llave. Miró hacia arriba, exasperada por haber perdido sus costumbres de vida muggle, y sacó la varita. Deshizo los hechizos protectores y abrió la puerta susurrando __Alohomora__. Entraron en el pisito y volvió a conjurar la protección.

—Tal vez... deberíamos dormir aquí de vez en cuando —comentó la chica—. Se acumula el polvo por no venir con frecuencia. Y no me gusta...

Se calló en ese momento. Holmes la estaba abrazando por la espalda. Se mantuvo quieta mientras él le apartaba unos mechones de pelo para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos. Ella esperaba a que ocurriera algo, pero el silencio de Holmes denotaba que tal vez le apetecía que estuvieran calmados. Sin más. Pero se equivocó en su suposición.

—¿Este piso... lo has comprado? —preguntó Holmes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Fue una compra que hiciste en el mundo muggle, o lo has alquilado...?

—¡Ah, eso! Es alquilado. El Ministerio se encarga de buscar pisos libres para los funcionarios. Se ocupan de hacer las gestiones con el mundo muggle. Ya sabes, por el cambio de galeones a libras, muchos magos no se apañan... Y yo les pedí que intercedieran por mi para alquilar este.

—Desde luego tienes muy buen gusto —admitió Holmes—. Pero te quería preguntar algo. ¿No preferirías un cambio de aires?

—¿Un cambio de aires?

—Me lo pones difícil... no se me da bien esto —dijo él. Parecía un poco nervioso mientras hablaba—. Lo que te quiero preguntar de verdad es si no querrías mudarte definitivamente. Conmigo, a mi casa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en ese momento, mirando a Holmes muy seria. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—No me malinterpretes, tu piso está bien, pero... es pequeño. Allí tenemos más espacio, y al fin y al cabo, pasas allí mucho tiempo últimamente. Pensé que podríamos hacerlo más oficial.

Por unos momentos ella no dijo nada. Estaba un poco perpleja. Holmes no parecía (no se lo había demostrado nunca) esa clase de pareja. En su interior, la fecha de hacer algo formal (más allá de haberse declarado "novios") parecía tan lejana que no se distinguía en el horizonte. Y de pronto, aquel hombre le había ofrecido formalmente vivir en el mismo espacio, los dos juntos. Poco después de haberle propuesto ir a conocer a sus padres.

Holmes abrió la boca. Probablemente para decir alguna estupidez como "si no te apetece", o "si crees que es ir demasiado rápido", o "si quieres mantener tu espacio", pero ella no quería escuchar esas tonterías y le besó. Fue con tal ímpetu que le echó hasta la pared, pero no le importó. Se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz.

—... Debo interpretar ese sutil gesto como una aceptación de mi propuesta, ¿no? —preguntó él, sorprendido por la impetuosidad de la chica.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, radiante—. Me encantará irme a vivir contigo. Holmes, te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti —aseguró él.

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato. Oficialmente, no necesitaban decir nada más. Ya tendrías tiempo de organizar la mudanza. Ya tendrían tiempo de ir a cenar con las familias. Aquel largo camino les había dejado juntos, y eso era lo único que les importaba.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sí, ya tocaba escribir el final. Sí, me ha quedado un poco moñas xD Pero después de los inicios de su relación y los problemas al volver a verse, creo que no sería justo para ellos un final poco acaramelado xD_

_Estuve largo rato pensando sobre qué motivos podría tener Marina para odiar a Holmes... pero la idea de que fuera su padre me pareció absurda XD Por lo que opté por darle ese giro :P Espero que os haya gustado._

_**Dita Moon:** Cuando te enojas mi corazón sufre una tormenta que anula mi descanso :( Menos mal que no duró mucho :3 Las dudas, pensé que serían algo normal con el pasado de Holmes, aunque obviamente él no sería tan inhumano como para hacer eso. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, miss Watson :)_

_**LaLalito:** ¡Gracias! Aunque Hermione como madrastra de Marina... ambas son casi de la misma edad, demasiado bizarro xD Y sí, ya termina... "Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno" y no quiero estirar la historia más de lo necesario ;)_

_Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Sé que aquí ha habido menos ataduras que en el relato anterior, pero el primero era más estilo picante, y en este quise explorar más la relación entre los dos personajes ;)_

_Pronto continuaré actualizando mis otros fanfics. Castigo rules!_


End file.
